Tal vez no estás solo
by AdamFuckingTorres
Summary: "Awww ¿vas a llorar 'Gracie? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un tío cuando no eres más que una niñata?" dijo Owen riéndose de él. "Hey Owen, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco con ella?" dijo Fitz agarrando a Adam por la cintura y pasándoselo a Owen. "¡No! ¡Soltadme!" gritó él. [Adam&Fiona(Romance)/Adam&Becky(Amistad)]
1. Chapter 1

**Tenía esta historia en mente, y decidí hacerla, así que, espero que guste (:**

**PD: Adam y Becky se conocieron en el undécimo grado en la serie, pero yo he escrito que se conozcan un grado antes (manías mías, soy así, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ****Jajaja).**

**PD1: (According as I said in the other story) ****If you're English & you wanna read this story, use the translator, (if something didn't translate, tell me & I'll translate for you), this story is in Spanish.**

_Cursiva~Pensamientos._

* * *

Punto de vista general

"¿Qué te dijimos de meterte en un baño que no es el tuyo monstruo?" dijo Fitz empujando a Adam fuertemente contra la pared provocando que se golpeara en la cabeza.

Ésta era la tercera vez en el mismo mes que Adam tropezaba con ellos, no solían acabar bien sus 'conversaciones'…

"Yo sólo quiero usar el baño, nada más…" dijo formándose humedad en sus ojos.

"Awww ¿vas a llorar 'Gracie'? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un tío cuando no eres más que una niñata?" dijo Owen riéndose de él.

"Hey Owen, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco con ella?" dijo Fitz agarrando a Adam por la cintura y pasándoselo a Owen.

"¡No! ¡Soltadme!" gritó él.

Owen no le hizo caso. Acto seguido, lo siguiente que supo el alumnado que estaba por el pasillo de los baños, es ver la figura de una persona volando rápidamente de la puerta del baño de los chicos, hasta la puerta de cristal que estaba enfrente, delante de las taquillas de más alumnos.

"Aww, perdona Gracie, ¿te he lanzado muy fuerte contra la puerta de cristal? ¿Prefieres otra que no sea de cristal?" dijo riéndose maliciosamente.

Volvió a coger a Adam por la cintura, haciéndole daño por donde le agarraba, para lanzarlo contra la puerta del baño de las chicas acabando dentro de él.

"¡Ese es tu sitio estúpida!" gritó Fitz.

Adam no quería llorar, pero le dolía mucho su cuerpo, y apenas podía moverse.

Miró a su mano, y vio que tenía un trozo de cristal clavado en su mano derecha, se lo quitó rápidamente para no sentir el dolor, pero fue inútil. Intentó ponerse de pie apoyándose en la pared, con los golpes, tenía una pequeña cojera en la pierna derecha que hacía que le costara moverse con facilidad. Todo el mundo le miraba, pero nadie ayudaba, _típico, _pensó, _¿quién quiere ayudar al monstruo transgénero?_

Salió del baño con todas las mirabas fijas en él, ni siquiera su gorrita podía tapar ni un poco su cara para ocultar su vergüenza de los que le miraban.

Fue hasta su casillero como pudo. Se pegó de espaldas hacia él, y se deslizó hacia el suelo con su respiración agitada.

"Hey 'Adam', ¿qué pasa? ¿Te ha llegado la regla?" gritó Bianca desde la esquina del pasillo riéndose.

Estas burlas le habían estado sucediendo desde que hace un par de meses, cuando Bianca descubrió que tenía senos, y no pectorales.

No quería depender de Drew, odiaba depender de él, no le hacía sentirse como lo que él era, un chico.

Fitz y Owen nunca fueron expulsados de los daños que le hacían a Adam, principalmente, porque nadie le había dicho al Sr. Simpson lo que él estaba pasando desde que se descubrió su identidad.

Cada día que pasaba, temía por su vida, pensaba que cada vez que fuera por la calle sin Drew, o su madre, le llevarían hasta un callejón, y le meterían tal paliza que lo dejarían en un hospital en estado de coma.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó una chica de pelo rubio fresa.

Adam no sabía qué hacer, esta era la primera interacción que tenía con alguna persona desde el incidente, se mordía la lengua por nerviosismo, lo hacía desde pequeño.

"Um, sí, sí estoy bien, sólo… estoy un poco cansado" dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida sin mirar a los ojos de la rubia.

"¿Seguro? –él asintió- entonces… -se sentó a su lado y rozó su mano con la de Adam- esto no es sangre, ¿verdad?"

"Uh, um, esto…" dijo mirando al lado contrario de donde ella estaba.

"¿Te están haciendo daño?" dijo la rubia fresa.

"¿Um? No, no… esto fue… un pequeño accidente en clase, nada más…" dijo él intentando que quedase real, pero parece que la chica no se tragaba su historia.

"Sé quién eres –Adam la miró con miedo en sus ojos- soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es normal que tenga más 'cierta' –dijo ella entre comillas- información de unos estudiantes que de otros Adam Torres"

Él intentó articular palabra, pero tenía miedo de qué contestarle, ¿debía hablarle de lo que le pasaba o no? Vale que sea la presidenta del consejo estudiantil pero, ¿podía confiar en ella?

"Vale. Sabes de 'eso', pero con ir a la enfermería ahora, me vale"

"¿No quieres que le diga nada al Sr. Simpson?" dijo ella con confusión en su mirada.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza, y ella le hizo caso.

No quería molestar a un chico con temas que él prefería no tocar, y más aún que sólo conocía por archivos que el Sr. Simpson le había dado permiso para leer.

La chica sostuvo a Adam con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, y con el otro brazo por la cintura para que pudiera moverse bien hasta la enfermería.

Por el camino sólo hubo silencio, Adam sólo miraba al suelo para no tropezarse con sus pies y con los de la chica que le estaba ayudando.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la chica tocó a la puerta para entrar.

"Por favor toma asiento en la cami… ¿Adam? ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?" preguntó la enfermera.

"¿'Esta' vez?" preguntó ella exaltada.

"Sí Holly –dijo la enfermera- esta no es la primera vez que viene aquí desde que empezó el curso"

"Holly 'J' " dijo ella articulando exageradamente su nombre.

"Vale Holly J –dijo la enfermera riéndose- Adam ha estado aquí muchas veces, se me haría raro pasar una semana entera sin este chico aquí"

Adam sonrió ante el comentario de la enfermera. Era de las pocas personas que él podía contar, que lo llamaban por 'él' de verdad, y no por burla y por herirle.

Adam se sentó en la camilla, como de costumbre.

"Bien, vamos a ver –dijo la enfermera acercándose a él- ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?"

"Uh, um… Fitz y Owen me sacaron del baño de los chicos, lanzándome contra una puerta de cristal, bueno, fue Owen quien me lanzó, y después me volvió a lanzar, pero contra la puerta del baño de las chicas, diciéndome que era ahí de donde yo provenía…" dijo mirando al suelo.

"Deberías dejar que te ayudemos y que le digamos al director, yo no voy a hacer nada sin tu consentimiento, pero debes dejar que lo hagamos Adam –ella bajó su mirada a su mano, y luego miró a Holly J- Holly J, ¿puedes cogerme las gasas y el vendaje que están en el segundo cajón?

Holly J hizo lo que dijo, y le entregó los productos.

La estudiante no pudo evitar mirar al chico que tenía delante de él, aunque ella sabía que Adam estaba dos grados por debajo de ella, no pudo quitarse el sentimiento de compasión que recorría su cuerpo.

Ella tuvo que esperar fuera de enfermería, sabía que Adam tendría que quitarse parte de su ropa para enseñarle los hematomas y los daños que tenía él en su cuerpo, y sabía que estaría incómodo con ella delante de él.

Holly J miró su móvil, Adam había estado cerca de veinte minutos dentro. Ella tendría que estar en clase, pero no quería dejar solo al chico. Conocía a la perfección a Fitz y Owen, y ellos no estarían en clase, la oportunidad perfecta para volver a hacerle daño. Él sólo es transgénero, _¿por qué hacerle daño por eso?_ Ella pensó.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Adam ya estaba fuera de la enfermería, con su mano vendada por el corte.

"¿Pensaste en ello?" preguntó ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A decirle al Sr. Simpson sobre Fitz y Owen"

"Prefiero no hacerlo… tengo miedo de lo que podrían hacer si los expulsan por mi culpa… no puedo hacerlo Holly J…" dijo mirando al suelo.

"No puedes seguir así, es más, no deberías seguir así Adam" dijo con una mirada triste.

"Ya, pero... es lo mejor…"

"¿Para quién? Porque a ti no veo que te haga ningún bien dejar que esos imbéciles te pisoteen la cara cuando les dé la gana"

"Estoy bien Holly J, en serio –dijo separándose un poco de ella- tengo que, um, tengo que ir a clase"

"Espera –dijo ella agarrando su brazo- te acompañaré, ellos podrían estar saltándose la clase y podrían pillarte"

"Uh, vale, está bien…"

Holly J acompañó en cada cambio de clase a Adam para que no le hicieran más daño.

* * *

"¿Necesitas ayuda para ir a casa?" preguntó Holly J.

"No, mi madre viene a recogernos a mí y a Drew"

"Audra verá que te cuesta moverte, y además verá la venda en la mano, ¿crees que ella no le dirá nada a Simpson?"

"Dudo eso, pero tú ya me has ayudado bastante, no hace falta que hagas nada más"

"¡Hey Holly J! -gritó una chica de rizos negros- oh, um, ¿interrumpo algo?"

"No, sólo estaba hablando con Adam. Adam, Fiona, Fiona, Adam"

"Encantada" dijo Fiona sonriendo.

"Igualmente" esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Adam! ¡Mamá ya está aquí!" era Drew avisándole.

"Um, tengo que irme, esto, adiós chicas" dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ellas.

"Holly J, ¿ese no es el chico al que tiraron hace unas horas contra las puertas?"

"¿Sabías y no dijiste nada?" Holly J dijo con un tono enojado.

"Quería hacerlo, pero... a lo mejor él no quería que hiciera eso alguien que no le conoce"

"Tienes razón. Su madre se hará cargo de ello"

* * *

La familia Torres entró por la puerta, Drew notó que Adam caminaba raro, pero pensó que sería por cansancio.

"Adam –dijo su madre- ¿podemos hablar?"

"Um, sí claro" dijo tímidamente.

"Drew sube a tu cuarto, quiero hablar con él a solas"

"¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"Adam –su madre le dio una mirada- ¿quién ha sido esta vez?"

"¿Qué?"

"No soy tonta, lo he pasado por alto todo este tiempo para ver si me decías algo, pero parece que no –Adam miró al suelo- ¿quién te ha estado haciendo daño?"

"Fitz y Owen mamá…"

"Cuántas veces" esta vez no fue una pregunta, fue una exigencia.

"Desde hace casi tres meses"

"¿Lo sabe alguien?"

"Solo una persona"

"¿Y esa persona no dijo nada?"

"La conocí hoy. Le dije que no dijese nada"

"Dios mío Gr-Adam… Esta tarde, iré a hablar con el Sr. Simpson, quieras, o no. ¿Cuál es la persona que sabe de esto?"

"Um, Holly J…"

"¿Holly J? ¿Cómo Holly J Sinclair la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?"

"Así es…"

"Hablaré con ella sobre esto. Y tú –dijo cuando Adam alzó la vista a su madre- mantente a salvo por favor. Quítate de las clases de baile, y métete en teatro –Adam la miró con confusión- a la gente como Fitz y Owen no les gustan esas clases, ahí estarás a salvo"

Adam asintió con la cabeza mientras su madre salía por la puerta de la entrada.

"¿Qué ha dicho mamá hermanito?" preguntó Drew mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Mamá ha ido a hablar con Simpson, supongo que para que echen a Fitz y a Owen…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo sentándose enfrente de Adam- te han estado haciendo daño ¡verdad!" dijo con enojo.

"Drew por favor, puedo pelear mis propias batallas" dijo en un pequeño sollozo.

"¿Sí? ¿Seguro? ¡Pues mira cómo acabas después de que tus batallas terminan! ¿¡Es que quieres que te maten Adam!?"

Drew se calmó en cuanto vio que su hermano pequeño empezaba a sollozar más fuerte. Fue rápidamente a envolver a su hermano en un abrazo. Odiaba cuando la gente se metía con Adam, pero más aún cuando le daban palizas solo por ser transgénero. Tampoco le gustaba que le diesen una paliza y que no le contara nada sobre el tema.

"¿Tú sabes que te quiero no? –Adam asintió en el abrazo- entonces deja que te proteja, no quiero que mamá vuelva a cambiarnos de instituto por la intimidación que te dan"

"Andrew… -dijo sollozando- estoy bien, en serio"

"Ahora tal vez –dijo saliendo del abrazo- mamá hablará con Simpson, y tú estarás bien, además… vi que estabas hablando con Holly J y Fiona" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Andrew –dijo rodando los ojos- no es nada de lo que tú piensas. Holly J sólo me ayudó, y a Fiona la conocí un poco antes de que subiéramos al coche"

"Holly J es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y seguramente cotilleará con Fiona, así que, ellas sabrán de tu condición, al menos Holly J sí"

"Ella sí, Fiona no sé" dijo sonrojándose.

"¿Te gusta Fiona eh Casanova?"

'Casanova'. Así le llamaba Bianca, antes del incidente.

"No, no me gusta. Ni siquiera la conozco"

"Ja, claro. En fin, tengo práctica con el equipo de fútbol, te veo más tarde hermanito"

Con eso, Drew salió dejando a Adam solo en la casa. Normalmente cuando su hermano estaba solo en casa, estaría en FaceRange hablando con sus amigos, pero Adam no tenía una cuenta, total, ¿para qué? Si no tenía amigos, ¿para qué hacerse una cuenta en una red social? _Estúpido, _pensó.

Adam se sentó en el sofá de la sala, pensó en ver la televisión, o jugar algún videojuego, pero tendría que hacerlo solo, como todo siempre.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el timbre de la casa estaba sonando, e hizo que saltara del sofá del susto. Fue a la puerta para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de dos chicas.

"¿Holly J? ¿Fiona? –dijo sorprendido- ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, -empezó Holly J- Fiona insistió en venir a estar contigo"

Fiona se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño codazo, del cual, Adam se dio cuenta.

"Bueno, um, estoy bien, si eso es lo que queríais saber" dijo tímidamente.

"¿Podemos pasar?" preguntó Fiona.

"Sí-sí cl-claro" dijo tartamudeando.

"Espero que no te importe –dijo Holly J- pero hemos invitado a una chica que es nueva en Degrassi, y esperamos que no te importe que venga aquí. Por el hecho de que es nueva y que así empezará con nuevas amistades"

"No, no importa"

"Puedes dejar de estar tímido, no vamos a comerte Adam" dijo Fiona con una risita.

"Es la costumbre"

"¿Nunca has…? Ya sabes…" dijo Holly J.

"¿Tenido amigos? –ambas asintieron- no, nunca la verdad" dijo mirando al suelo.

"¿Eso es porque eres… transgénero? –pidió Fiona, a lo que Adam asintió- pues no entiendo eso, no le veo nada de malo" Holly J estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

"Ojalá todos pensaran como vosotras…"

"¿Te han hecho mucho daño con esto?"

"Desde siempre"

En ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar por segunda vez ese día. Holly J le hizo una seña a Adam de que ella abriría la puerta.

"Y tú, ¿te has fijado en alguna chica Adam?" preguntó una inocente Fiona.

A Adam le dio gracia esa pregunta.

"No, no suelo fijarme en ninguna"

"Oh"

"¡Hey chicos! –llamó Holly J acercándose al salón- esta es Rebecca, la chica nueva"

"Encantada chicos" dijo sonriendo a Adam y Fiona.

"Soy Fiona" dijo levantándose para darle un abrazo a la chica.

"Y el calladito, es Adam –dijo Holly J señalándolo- le duele el cuerpo, así que, mejor que se quede donde está, no queremos que empeore"

"Aww pobre –dijo acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo suave- ¿mejor?" dijo sonriéndole.

"S-s-sí, mucho mejor" dijo sonrojándose.

Mientras Adam y Rebecca, iniciaban su amistad, Holly J le dio un codazo suave para sacar a Fiona de sus pensamientos, "¿no te parecen bonitos juntos?" "¿Um?" "¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Fiona? ¿Dónde estás en tu cabecita?" dijo sonriendo "Uh, nada, solo, miraba" "¿A Adam y Rebecca? ¿Puede ser que la Srta. Coyne está celosita?" "Holly J, apenas conozco a Adam, ¿cómo voy a estar celosa de él y una chica que ni sé quién es?" "Pues por eso mismo, te has hecho la 'protectora inconsciente' de Adam" dijo con una risita fina, Fiona sólo le respondió rodando los ojos.

"Um, ¿chicos? –todos volcaron su atención a Rebecca- tengo que irme, mi toque de queda es en nada" dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Nosotras también" dijeron Fiona y Holly J al unísono.

"Oh, y ¿Adam? –dijo Rebecca antes de despedirse- puedes llamarme Becky"

* * *

En la cena, Adam estaba feliz, era raro, su día había empezado como una tormenta, y después amainó trayéndole gente con la que ahora sabía que no estaba solo, tenía a Drew, pero no quería pegarse a él.

"Adam cariño –interrumpió su madre- he hablado con el director, mañana mismo estarás libre de Fitz y Owen –dijo sonriendo- ah, y otra cosa, le he pedido que te cambie de clase de baile, y me ha dicho que necesitas llenar esas clases, ¿prefieres teatro o arte?"

"Uh, um, um… no sé, suelo estar dibujando…"

"Bueno, entonces mañana pediré que te cambien a arte"

Subió a su cuarto y cerró con pestillo, se quitó su sudadera, y se miró al espejo, _¿por qué tuve que nacer en este maldito cuerpo? ¿Tanto costaba que pudiera ser Adam al completo?_ Pensó irritado. Odiaba mirar sus senos, odiaba ducharse, nunca miraba su cuerpo, ¿para qué? ¿Para tocar un cuerpo que odia? ¿Para quemarse por culpa de ello?

En lo único que se fijaba en su cuerpo, era en el aumento de las marcas que tenía en su brazo de las quemaduras.

Adam sacudió su cabeza de sus pensamientos y se metió en su cama escondiéndose debajo de las mantas.

* * *

"¡Adam! ¡El instituto!" gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Se levantó y se puso unos bóxers de color negro, una camiseta sin mangas, y por encima de ello la faja, se puso unos pantalones largos y una sudadera de Dead Hand.

Hoy era un día sin un Fitz para insultarle, o un Owen que jugase con su cuerpo.

Drew salió del coche rápido arrastrando a Adam con él, llegaba tarde a un entrenamiento de fútbol, ni siquiera dejó que su madre se despidiese de ellos.

"Hey, mira, tu amiguita" dijo Drew con una risita señalando a Fiona.

"Andrew, no vas a llegar al entrenamiento"

"¡Mierda!" dijo corriendo.

"Hey Adam" dijo Fiona sonriendo y acercándose a Adam.

"Hey Fi-Fiona" dijo sonrojándose.

"He oído que ahora estás en arte –la miró sorprendido- ventajas de ser la mejor amiga de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Mejor que estar en baile"

"Bien. Porque estaremos en la misma clase"

"¿Cómo?" dijo confundido.

"También estoy en esa clase, necesito practicar con esta manito si quiero ser diseñadora"

Entraron en Degrassi hablando de tonterías, hablaban como si se conociesen de siempre, era una sensación nueva para Adam.

"Hey Coyne, ¿ahora eres lesbiana?" dijo Bianca riéndose.

"¿Una puta como tú no debería estar ya en la sala de calderas para chupársela a algún desesperado?" dijo Fiona sonriendo haciendo gruñir a Bianca mientras se iba.

"Wow" fue todo lo que pudo decir Adam.

"Necesita callarse un poco, y bajarse esos aires de putón que tiene"

"¿No tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer?"

"Intente lo que intente, no conseguirá finalizarlo –dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndole sonrojar- aun así, debemos relajarnos en arte, ahora que no hay ninguna perra a la vista, estamos a salvo"

Entraron en la clase de arte detrás de la profesora tomando asientos juntos. Sacaron sus cuadernos para dibujar.

Mientras que Fiona dibujaba un sencillo modelo de ropa, Adam estaba empanado mirando a Fiona como un niño pequeño mira a su objeto más preciado.

"¿Adam?" preguntó Fiona.

"¿Uh? Um, ¿sí?"

"¿No dibujas?"

"Estaba pensando… no se me ocurre nada qué dibujar ahora mismo"

"A la gente se le ocurren más cosas cuando están en un momento erótico"

"¿Erótico?" preguntó alzando las cejas.

"Sí –dijo moviendo su mano a su pierna rozándola suavemente mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba- erótico.

Esto puso a Adam muy nervioso, nunca había tenido un contacto físico con una chica, y menos aún con una chica tan hermosa como Fiona Coyne.

Ella seguía moviendo su mano en la pierna de Adam, pero tenía razón, lo erótico ayudaba a dibujar, porque Adam estaba haciendo trazados de un paisaje. Su mente pasó de blanco a erótico.

La clase pasó rápido, dejando a Adam con un suspiro en su boca. Metió sus cosas en su mochila y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás.

"¡Adam espera!"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te molestó que hiciera eso?" dijo Fiona haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

"¿Uh? No, no, no, sólo me sorprendió que hicieras eso. Normalmente las chicas no me tocan por… ya sabes, eso…"

"Bueno, ellas se pierden conocer a un caballero como tú Adam" dijo guiñándole el ojo y yéndose por el pasillo.

_¿Estaba ligando conmigo Fiona Coyne?_

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, y Adam como siempre estaba esperando a su hermano de la práctica de fútbol.

De repente sintió un pequeño golpecito suave en su hombro.

"Hola tontito" dijo Fiona sonriendo.

"¿En serio? ¿Tontito? Pues saco mejores notas que Drew" ambos rieron.

"¿Estás esperando por él?"

"Todos los días en todas sus prácticas, ¿tú?"

"Esperando por un taxi, dicen ser rápidos, pero creo que deberían cambiar de nombre"

"¿La princesa debe esperar por su carruaje?"

"¿Princesa? –dijo sonriendo- ¿eso significa que tú eres mi príncipe?"

"Solo si tú quieres claro"

"Quiero"

Fiona se acercó más a él, rozando su mano con la de Adam provocando que se sonrojase, agarró la mano de él poniéndola alrededor de su cuello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Esa escena parecía de pareja.

El corazón de Adam cada vez iba más rápido.

El pitido del taxi le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"Nos vemos mañana Adam" se acercó a él y le dio un beso que al principio se suponía que iba a caer en su mejilla, en vez de eso, acabó cerca de sus labios.

Adam la vio irse en el taxi, y en ese momento, sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando._

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Gusta? ¿No gusta? ¿Demasiada letra? ¿Algo molesto de leer? Deja review para hacerme saber (;**

**Espero que os haya gustado (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya sabéis qué hacer, leer, y si os gusta, dejar un comentario, dar fav, o follow (: .**

Punto de vista general

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Drew con una sonrisa picarona en su cara.

"¿Y bien… qué?" dijo Adam confuso.

"¿Qué pasa entre la Srta. Coyne y tú?"

"Sólo somos amigos Drew"

"Claro. ¿Y por eso estabais antes como una parejita eh?"

"Andrew, deja de buscar cosas donde no las hay" dijo suspirando.

"Ja, ya vendrás a mí cuando quieras pedirle salir"

"¿Qué? Andrew ¡no!" pero su hermano ya había salido de The Dot.

Vale sí, a él le gustaba Fiona, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ella era de una clase social más alta que él. Ella era una mujer, y él… él era un hombre en un cuerpo femenino. Aunque tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de estar con ella, siempre habría un chico con abdominales, bíceps y más aún, no tendría una parte femenina en su zona íntima, para arrebatársela.

"¿Adam? ¡Adam!"

"¡Qué qué!" dijo devuelta a la realidad.

"Dije si podía sentarme"

"Sí, sí, claro que sí Becky" ella le sonrió.

"¿En dónde estabas metido en tu cabeza?"

"Pensando en cosas"

"Hm, ¿en alguna chica tal vez?" dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

"Bueno, puede…" dijo sonrojándose.

"Aww, me parece muy bonito cuando un chico se sonroja por una chica"

"Es que ella es como una princesa"

"¿La conozco?"

"Bueno, es… -se pasó la mano por la nuca- es Fiona"

"¿Pensaste en pedirle salir?"

"Uh, no, puede que no le interese salir con un trans, eso haría que cayese su clase social en Degrassi"

"¿Trans? Como, ¿transitorio?"

"¿Transitorio? Obviamente no –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de lado- soy un transgénero de femenino a masculino"

"Oh"

"Sí…"

Adam observó a Becky, tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro, como si estuviera buscando respuestas a un problema matemático.

"¿Quieres preguntar algo? ¿O salir corriendo de mí?"

"¿Salir corriendo de ti? ¿Por qué?"

"Normalmente la gente no suele reaccionar bien cuando les digo esto, y por tu colgante –dijo señalando a la cruz que Becky llevaba puesto en su cuello- está claro que eres religiosa, un motivo más grande para que salgas huyendo de mí"

"Eso es lo que harían mis padres y mi hermano, no yo –agarró su mano compasivamente- yo no soy como los demás Adam"

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué hice?" dijo sacándole la lengua.

"Alegrarme el día"

"Se me ocurre una manera de alegrarte más –Adam levantó una ceja- no es eso tonto –dijo golpeando su brazo- me refería a ayudarte con Fiona"

"¿En serio me ayudarías?"

"Donde hay amor, soy como un Cupido, pero en alta, y en chica claro"

"No recuerdo que Cupido tuviera el pelo rubio"

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso"

Ajenos al ruido de afuera, un coche no paraba de pitar.

"Oh… ese es mi padre"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo me debí olvidar de la hora, y mi padre ha venido aquí"

"Tu padre tiene cara de reverendo" dijo riendo.

"Bueno, lo es" su padre volvió a pitar varias veces seguidas "um, creo que está impaciente porque te vayas, ¿nos vemos mañana?" "sí, claro"

* * *

_-Dos semanas más tarde-_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Adam no volvió a quemarse, incluso cuando miraba su cuerpo, o cuando estaba en Degrassi caminando por los pasillos y la gente hablaba sobre él, no le importaba tanto ya.

Se pasaba la mayoría de las tardes con Holly J y Fiona en el condominio de Fiona, normalmente estaba más con Fiona que con Holly J, ella solía estar ocupada con el consejo estudiantil, pero desde aquel día en The Dot, no volvió a ver a Becky muchas veces en el instituto, podía contar con que sólo la vio como tres o cuatro veces.

Pensó en averiguar quién era su hermano para preguntarle qué le pasaba a Becky, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo.

También porque sabía que ella no era igual que su hermano y sus padres, y eso significaba, que si su hermano sabía que él era transgénero, le haría daño, e intentaría alejarlo de Becky.

Punto de vista de Adam

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada de Degrassi esperando a ver si aparecían Becky, Fiona o Holly J. Holly J era más puntual, supongo que por el consejo, el taxi de Fiona, no era tan puntual que la propia Holly J que digamos… y Becky, ella seguía sin aparecer.

No sé qué le pasaba, y no quería quedarme quieto sin hacer nada.

Por un momento, al ver a una chica de rubio fresa, pensé que era Becky, pero era Holly J, espera, ¡Holly J! Seguro que ella podría saber qué le pasaba a Becky.

"Hey Torres, ¿esperando por Fiona?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"En verdad, esperaba por ti –Holly J me miró confusa- no es lo que tú piensas tranquila –le saqué la lengua haciendo que ella se riera- es sobre Becky, ¿sabes si está bien? Lleva muchos días sin aparecer…"

"¿Sinceramente? He intentado hablar con Luke, su hermano, pero para ser de una familia religiosa, sólo hay que ver las diferencias obvias entre él y Becky, Luke es tan borde que dan de agarrar una mesa y tirársela en su cara por capullo"

"Wow, ¿te quedaste a gusto diciéndolo eh?" dije riendo.

"Podría haber explotado esto con Fiona, pero no quiero molestarla hablando de un tío idiota"

"¿Tan imbécil es Luke?"

"Hasta el punto en el que Becky y él, no tienen nada en común, y te juro que jamás me creería que tienen la misma sangre"

"Ayer estaba rara…"

"¿Quién? ¿Becky?"

"Sí. Estábamos hablando sobre Fiona y su padre estaba muy molesta llamándola desde el coche, y para ser reverendo, parece tener mucho carácter, creí que ellos no eran de esa manera, ya sabes, de enfadarse así"

"Están los reverendos, y los que se muestran como reverendos hacia el mundo exterior, y luego en el mundo interior, sacan su verdadera cara"

"¿Crees que ella estará bien?

"No lo sé Adam, pero –dijo sacando un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo para apuntar algo en él- ésta es su dirección –dijo dándome el papel- podrías intentar averiguarlo, puede que consigas saber cómo está Becky"

"Lo haré, gracias Holly J" dije sonriendo.

"De nada, adiós Adam"

Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Holly J, _para ser de una familia religiosa, sólo hay que ver las diferencias obvias entre él y Becky_.

Lo decidí.

No podía quedarme en el instituto ni un segundo más sin saber si algo le estaba pasando a Becky.

Agarré mi mochila del suelo, y salté de las escaleras, seguramente Simpson llamaría a mi madre por faltar a clase, o probablemente no. Toda acción conlleva a una consecuencia ¿no?

"¿Adónde vas Adam?"

Esa voz. Dios. Amaba esa voz, era tan inocente su tono.

"Oh, hey Fi, a casa de Becky ¿por?"

"Uh, ¿sabes que hay clase ahora no?" dijo riéndose, Dios eran tan hermosa cuando se reía.

"Por un día no pasa nada, supongo… además, quiero saber si está bien"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Oh Dios, creo que se nota demasiado mi rubor ¿no?

"Um, ¿tú quieres venir?"

"Como tú has dicho, por un día no pasa nada, también quiero saber por qué falta tanto Becky, empieza a preocuparme… –dijo haciendo una mueca de preocupación- ¿tienes su dirección? –asentí- pues vámonos ya"

* * *

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, pero ya nos había quedado bastante claro que la casa de Becky no estaba muy cerca que digamos de Degrassi. Joder, y encima hacía algo de frío.

Vi que Fiona se estremecía del frío, las chaquetas que llevaba ella, serían de marca, pero eran más finas que un hilo. Saqué mi sudadera, y se la di a ella.

"Gracias… –dijo sonriéndome, pero cambió su reacción rápido… ¡oh mierda joder! Debajo de la sudadera, yo llevaba una camiseta corta que dejaba ver las marcas de mi brazo- Adam, ¿qué es…-?"

"Nada –dije interrumpiéndola- sólo, ignóralo, ¿vale?"

"Adam…" "ignóralo" dije fríamente.

Fiona no volvió a preguntar sobre mis marcas, es más, en todo el camino a la casa de Becky fue sólo silencio, y más silencio todo el tiempo. O estaba cabreada, o estaba preocupada, o ambas cosas. Mierda.

"Ésta es su casa" –dije mirando a Fiona, pero ella no intentó mirar en mi dirección- ¿llamamos o…?"

"Vamos a colarnos por detrás" dijo sonriendo. Odio cuando alguien hace eso, a saber qué está pensando en hacer…

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que has oído, -no pude contradecirla, rápidamente agarró mi mano y me llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa- esa tiene que ser su habitación –dijo señalando a la habitación que tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa- dudo mucho que ese sea el cuarto de sus padres o de su hermano" dijo riéndose.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Trepar por ese árbol"

"Por favor, dime que estás de coña –dije riendo nerviosamente, pero su rostro no respondía lo contrario- oh no…"

"Oh sí" dijo sonriendo.

Dejamos nuestras mochilas detrás de un arbusto, y pasamos hacia el árbol de rodillas para evitar las ventanas del primer piso.

"Uh, ¿quién sube primero?"

"Prefiero subir primero yo"

"¿Crees que soy torpe subiendo árboles?" dijo riendo.

"Uh, no lo creo, pero llevas falda, y si subo después de que tú subas, va a ser muy… ya sabes…"

"Vale, vale. Que suba el macho alfa primero"

"Gracioso"

Con eso, empecé a pegarme al árbol para escalarlo, llegando rápido arriba, ayudé a Fiona para que no se raspara contra el árbol, desventajas de llevar falda y no pantalón.

"Hey, mira eso –dijo señalando a un bulto en la cama- ¿la ventana estará abierta?"

Comprobé la ventana por si tenía la cerradura puesta, nada, estaba libre para que pudiéramos entrar. Me acerqué más a la ventana para tocar en ella. El bulto de la cama se empezó a deshacer dejando a la vista a una Becky con los ojos rojos, seguramente de haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo.

Se levantó y nos abrió la ventana.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Mi padre os podría encontrar!"

"Sólo queríamos saber qué te pasaba –dijo Fiona- nos preocupaba que te pudiera pasar algo…"

"Sí, sabes que puedes contarnos qué te pasa Becky"

"Esto no es buena idea chicos, tenéis que iros de aquí"

"No hasta que nos digas quién es el hijo de puta que te está haciendo daño" dije apretando los dientes.

"Adam tranquilízate –dijo Fiona agarrando mi mano, lo que hizo que me relajase- Becky, vente a mi condominio, estarás mejor que aquí, y nadie podrá hacerte daño"

"No sé… si mi padre no me encuentra aquí yo…"

"¿¡Es tu padre el que te hace daño!?" grité interrumpiéndola.

"Ya es suficiente Adam –miré a Fiona- cálmate por favor"

"Está bien –dije firmemente y miré a Becky- pero tú te vas con Fiona. Coge tus cosas ahora mismo. Te vas de aquí con nosotros ya"

"¡Rebecca! ¡Baja de tu habitación ahora mismo!" ese grito venía de la planta de abajo. Era su padre. Joder.

Entré por la ventana ayudando a Fiona a entrar. Los pasos de su padre se acercaban cada vez más.

"¡Rebecca abre la puerta ahora mismo!" gritó golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Lárgate de aquí pirado!" grité.

"¿¡Quién coño eres tú!?"

"¡El que te va a patear el puto culo como vuelvas a hacer daño a Becky! –miré a Fiona- llévatela de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto"

"Adam, ¿qué vas a hacer?" me preguntó Becky con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo que haga falta. Fiona sácala de aquí ¡ya!"

"Vámonos Becky, rápido"

Vi cómo Fiona bajaba por el árbol ayudando a Becky, mientras su padre seguía aporreando la puerta hasta tirarla abajo.

"¿¡Dónde está Becky!?"

"Con que usted es el Sr. Baker –dije sonriendo maliciosamente- y bien, ¿le gusta hacer daño a su hija?"

"¿Hacer daño a mi hija? Si no se cumplen las órdenes en mi casa, alguien merece un castigo"

"Váyase a terapia, usted está como una puta cabra"

"¿¡Qué has dicho!?" dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

"Lo que escuchó bastardo"

Sin poder ni pestañear, su puño aterrizó en mi cara varias veces empujándome hasta la pared. Agarré su cuello empujándolo fuera de mí provocando que se tropezará con la cama de Becky, aproveché para escapar por la ventana bajando por el árbol.

Corrí lejos de la casa sin importarme la sangre que bajaba por mi cara, sólo quería llegar al condominio de Fiona lo más rápido posible.

Fiona siempre tenía una llave de repuesto debajo del felpudo para Holly J o para mí, lo cogí y abrí la puerta.

"¿Fiona?"

"¡Estamos en la sala Adam! –gritó Fiona- ¡oh Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado Adam?" dijo levantándose del sofá rápidamente.

"Estoy bien Fi, sólo… sólo han sido un par de golpes, tranquila"

"¿Tú te has mirado al espejo Adam?"

Fui hasta la entrada del condominio para mirarme en el espejo. ¡Joder! El padre de Becky me había cortado el labio inferior y las cejas, no paraba de caer sangre de mis heridas.

"Adam…"

"Hey Becky –dije sonriendo- aquí estarás a salvo de tu padre"

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"Esto no es nada, he recibido palizas más fuerte"

"Oh Adam –dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme- lo siento muchísimo, esto es culpa mía…"

"Está bien, todo se acabó, tranquila" dije saliendo del abrazo sonriéndola.

"¡Adam! ¡Te necesito en el salón!"

"Genial, ahora me toca una enfermera para curarme las heridas" dije sentándome en el sofá.

"Exactamente –dijo sacando un bote de alcohol- habrá que desinfectar esas heridas ¿no?"

"Oh no…"

"Oh sí" dijeron Fiona y Becky al unísono.

"Vosotras dos me queréis hacer daño… malas personas" dije haciendo pucheros.

"Qué mono, eres tan adorable" Fiona hizo que me sonrojase con esas palabras.

"Parecéis una pareja" dijo Becky.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo Fiona sonriendo.

"Um, Fiona, se me va a caer la sangre en el sofá"

"Uh, sí claro"

* * *

"Adam Torres, ¿dónde demonios has estado todo el día?"

"Mamá, llegué a casa tranquila"

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?" preguntó escandalizada.

"Estoy bien mamá, Fiona me curó las heridas"

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto Adam?"

"Um… mamá, todo está bien, no te preocupes, no soy un niño pequeño"

"Da igual, tú siempre serás mi niño" dijo abrazándome.

"Aww, mira al niño de mamá –dijo Drew- wow, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?"

"A ver si te lo dice a ti, porque a mí, no me suelta nada"

"Sí mamá"

"Así que… ¿me vas a contar qué ha pasado hermanito?"

"Andrew, estoy bien, no te alarmes"

"Sólo dime quién fue Adam, eso es todo"

"Ahora eso no importa"

"Adam, escúpelo"

"Ugh, está bien –suspiro pesadamente- fue el padre de Becky"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"

"El padre de Becky le hace daño, y Fiona y yo fuimos a su casa para sacarla de allí, ahora ella está en el condominio de Fi"

"Espera, ¿dijiste Becky? Como, ¿Rebecca Baker?"

"Uh, sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"No nada, sólo preguntaba…"

"Andrew, di por qué"

"Vale… puede que yo la haya insultado cuando estaba… ya sabes, ocupado con una chica…"

"¡Andrew!"

"¿Qué? Se me fue de las manos decirle eso…"

"Qué le dijiste"

"Lárgate zorra…"

"¡Andrew!"

"¡Para de llamarme Andrew!"

"Lo que sea. Me voy a dormir, dile a mamá que no haga cena para mí"

"Vale hermanito"

Al menos Simpson no llamó a casa...

Subí las escaleras yendo a mi habitación y cerrándola detrás de mí.

Me cambié de ropa metiéndome en mi cama, y mi móvil empezó a sonar, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe viendo que me llamaba Fiona.

"¿Fi?"

"¿Cómo está el príncipe más tierno?" podía escuchar la risa de ella en la otra línea.

"¿Tierno? ¿No era adorable?" dije riéndome.

"Tú eres de todo. Eres especial"

"Y tú eres la mejor"

"¿Mañana en el descanso podríamos hablar? Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer claro…"

"No, quiero decir, no tengo nada que hacer"

"Así que… ¿después de arte hablamos?"

"Claro"

"Vale, hasta mañana príncipe Adam"

"Hasta mañana princesa Fiona"

* * *

Punto de vista de Fiona

Me levanté con un salto en mi corazón, hoy tenía que ser el día, sí, hoy tenía que decirle a Adam lo que quiero tener con él. Dios, espero que él sienta lo mismo.

Fui hasta el cuarto de invitados para despertar a Becky, se veía como un gatito durmiendo.

"¡Arriba arriba Becky!" dije saltando encima de ella para abrazarla.

"Dios mío, ¿despiertas así a todo el mundo?" dijo riendo.

"Normalmente sólo a Holly J, pero está muy ocupada con el consejo como para quedarse aquí a dormir. ¿Lista para ir a clase?"

"Casi. Necesito vestirme, además, no tengo mis cosas para clase…"

"¿Adam y tú compartís clases no? –ella asiente- no creo que le importe sentarse a tu lado para compartir"

"Tienes razón –sonríe- voy a vestirme"

Fui a coger mi mochila, y a ponerme la sudadera que Adam me había prestado ayer, se me olvidó devolvérselo, puede que lo hiciera a propósito, pero es que huele igual que él…

"¿Preparada Fiona?"

"¡Por supuesto!" dije sonriendo.

Salimos del condominio entrando en un taxi, ventajas de vivir donde vivo, siempre hay varios taxis enfrente del edificio.

"¿Qué piensas de Adam?" preguntó Becky.

"Uh, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, no es tan difícil de responder ¿no?" ella me sacó la lengua.

"Bueno… Adam es… Adam es el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida, aparte de mi hermano y de mi padre claro –sonreí- es todo un caballero, es más hombre que cualquier otro hombre, no hay nadie como él" me sonrojé de tan solo hablar de Adam.

Él es la única persona que hace que mi corazón lata con tanta fuerza. A veces, pienso que me está dando un ataque cardíaco de tanto que me late, puede que sea raro, pero Adam… Adam es el chico más bueno que conozco.

"Y… ¿pensáis salir? Ya sabes, como pareja" dijo dándome un codazo suave.

"Ojalá… quiero decir, quedé con él hoy en el descanso para hablar con él, pero estoy un poco nerviosa por sacarle el tema…"

"¿Por qué? Estoy segura de que a Adam le gustas"

"¿Tú crees?" dije sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que sí, además, hacéis una pareja preciosa" ella dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias Becky"

"Eres igual que Adam en eso" dijo riéndose.

"Cosas que tenemos en común" reí.

* * *

Llegamos a Degrassi viendo a Adam y Holly J riéndose, me encanta ver esto, mi mejor amiga, y el chico que me gusta llevándose bien. Es perfecto.

"Hey chicas –dijo Adam sonriendo- uh Becky, ¿no traes nada para clase?"

"Sobre eso, Becky tendrá que juntarse contigo en clase"

"Si no te importa claro"

"Claro que no –él sonrió- ¿entramos?"

"Entrad vosotros primero –dijo Holly J- yo tengo que hablar con Fi un momento"

"¿Pasa algo Holly J?" fruncí el ceño confusamente.

"¿Pasa algo entre el Torres más joven y tú?" preguntó sonriente.

"¿Becky y tú os pusisteis de acuerdo para preguntar eso hoy, o yo me he vuelto loca?"

"A lo primero, no, a lo segundo, es obvio que sí –dijo sonriendo, yo puse los ojos- pero no trates de esquivar mi pregunta Coyne"

"Hoy le voy a decir, y sabré si vamos a salir o no"

"¡Eso es genial Fi!" gritó sonriendo "definitivamente ahora estoy más nerviosa que cuando me levanté esta mañana" "bueno, es un buen niño, y como buen niño, sabrá decirte que sí" "qué fácil lo pones Holly J, pero eso es demasiado fácil para imaginármelo" "he ahí, la diferencia entre Declan y tú, deja de ser negativa Fi, sabemos que a Adam le gustas" "muy bien Holly J, vámonos a clase"

¿No pueden pasar las clases más rápido? Dios. No soporto cuando el reloj parece que ha movido la aguja para atrás y después para adelante como si nada. No sé por qué elegí Filosofía, Declan me ha metido en la cabeza qué asignaturas elegir, hermanito, a veces te pegaría.

Al final no pasaron tan lentas las horas como creí, ahora tenía que ir a mi clase favorita, arte, y allí estaba mi príncipe. ¿Es normal que me ponga tan tonta cuando lo nombro? Sinceramente, me da igual.

Me acerqué por detrás de su asiento tapándole los ojos.

"Adivina quién" dije sonriendo.

"Holly J este no es el lugar indicado para hacer eso" dijo riéndose.

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso"

"Sólo bromeaba princesa"

"Ahora gana mi buen carácter con palabras bonitas" le saqué la lengua.

"Creo que siempre lo hago"

"Y lo haces genial" le sonreí.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente en cuanto la Srta. Dawes entró por la puerta.

"Bien chicos –empezó diciendo la Srta. Dawes- no tengo mucho tiempo para estar aquí, tengo una cita con el médico y voy a ser clara. Elegid a un compañero, y elegidlo bien porque, en este trabajo, uno dibuja, y el otro posa, y la nota va para los dos. Y dicho esto, podéis empezar ya el descanso, no hay ningún profesor disponible para cubrir esta clase"

Con eso, salió por la puerta. ¿Un trabajo en pareja con mi príncipe? ¿Puede ser mejor este día?

"Así que… ¿somos pareja? Quiero decir, para el trabajo" dijo Adam sonrojándose.

"Me pido posar, quiero ver cómo dibuja mi hermoso príncipe"

"Um, ¿quieres que salgamos afuera donde las mesas? Ya sabes, para hablar"

"Claro"

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y me dirigí a mi casillero mientras Adam dejaba sus cosas en el suyo. Abrí mi taquilla dejando mis cosas de arte y mirándome al espejo para arreglarme el pelo, necesito estar perfecta para Adam.

Salí por la puerta principal para encontrarme a Adam jugando con sus dedos.

"¿De qué querías hablar Fi?"

"De nosotros"

"Uh, ¿nosotros?" levantó una ceja.

"Sí, quiero decir… tengo cosas por ti, no como un amigo, ni como un hermano, como algo más de lo que somos… creo que… no, estoy segura de que estoy enamorada de ti, y estoy segura de lo que siento por ti. Adam, te quiero tanto que, no creo ni que puedas pensar lo que te quiero. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos algo… más?"

Silencio. Mierda. ¿Por qué hay silencio? ¿Es algo que he dicho? ¿No huelo bien o qué? Dios. Su cara se ve totalmente sorprendida de lo que le acabo de decir, ahora sí que ya no sé qué pensar…

"Sí"

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundida.

"Sí, claro, por supuesto que quiero que seamos algo más Fiona" dijo sonriendo.

"¿En serio?"

"Jamás te mentiría con esto Fi"

"Así que… esto nos convierte en ¿novios?" dije sonriendo feliz.

"Sólo si tú quieres"

"Por supuesto que quiero"

Agarré sus manos y me acerqué a su cara, sus labios y los míos estaban tan cerca… podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. No dudé.

Pegué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé. Sus labios eran tiernos, me sentía protegida en ellos. Pasé mis manos por su cuello acercándome más a él y sentándome encima de él.

"Qué bonito, las lesbianas chupándose la cara"

"Bianca, qué quieres" dije molesta.

"Que os vayáis a otro lado, dais asco"

"Oh, ¿hablamos de asco? Te recuerdo que tú se la chupas a cualquier desesperado en la sala de calderas"

"Fi, vámonos de aquí" dijo Adam agarrándome de la mano.

"No hasta que retire lo que ha dicho" dije fulminando a Bianca con la mirada.

"¿Perdona? Parece que alguien necesita que se la metan, oops, que Adam no puede meterte nada, pobre" dijo riéndose.

"Fi por favor vámonos ya"

"Si crees que me voy a ir después de lo que ella ha dicho, lo llevas claro"

"No sé quién es más patética, si tú, o tu novia"

"¡Cállate zorra!" gritó Adam.

"¿Qué has dicho Adam?" dijo Bianca apretando los dientes.

"Adam ha dicho lo que has oído cariño"

"Se me acabó la paciencia contigo Coyne" dijo acercándose a mí.

Adam se puso delante de mí para agarrar a Bianca "¡apártate de mi camino!" "¡no! ¡vete de aquí ya Bianca!" "¿y quién me va a obligar? ¿tú?" dijo dándole una bofetada.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" preguntó la Srta. Oh.

"Uh nada…" dijo Adam.

"Bianca, al despacho del Sr. Simpson ya"

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

"No se queje Srta. DeSousa, he visto cómo ha abofeteado a Adam, al despacho ahora mismo"

Bianca gruñó en protesta.

Miré la cara de Adam, estaba enrojecida por el golpe que le dio Bianca, le di un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Mejor?" sonreí.

"Mucho mejor" sonrió.

* * *

Volví al condominio con Becky después de terminar las clases, fue el mejor día que podía haber tenido, incluso después del momento que Adam y yo tuvimos con Bianca.

Entré con Becky dejando mis cosas en mi habitación.

"Parece que hoy has tenido un buen día, ¿me equivoco?" dijo una Becky sonriente.

"Bueno, hoy es el día en el que me he convertido en la novia de Adam Torres, ¿es sólo un buen día?" dije sonriendo.

"¿En serio? –asentí, ella saltó aplaudiendo feliz- ¡eso es perfecto! Y… ¿cuándo va a ser vuestra primera cita?"

"No sé, pero espero que sea pronto. Dios, no puedo esperar a estar con él"

"Aww, ¡qué bonito!"

"Es perfecto, es… –me desplomé en mi cama- es lo que siempre he querido. Tengo al chico más dulce de novio ¿puede haber algo mejor?" sonreí.

"Tienes a un chico encantador contigo, sois una pareja muy bonita" sonrió.

"Gracias Becky, ¡eres mi pequeño Cupido!"

"Mis flechas siempre caen en su sitio"

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió.

"¿Fi? ¿Becky?"

"¡Estamos en la habitación Adam!" dije.

"Hey chicas –abrazó a Becky y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en los labios- ¿interrumpo algo?"

"Sólo hablábamos de vosotros" dijo Becky sonriendo.

"Así que eso significa, –agarró mi mano- que ya sabes de esto" sonrió.

"Creo que lo sabe medio instituto Adam"

"Me lo puedo imaginar" dijo rodando los ojos.

"¿Pasa algo Adam?" fruncí el ceño.

"Ya sabes lo qué dirá la gente de nosotros"

"¿De vosotros?" preguntó Becky.

"Adam piensa que porque hablen de él, siempre va a ser porque es transgénero"

"¡Porque siempre lo es Fiona!"

"Te equivocas Adam –miré a Becky extrañada- escuché a varias personas hablar de vosotros, y no decían nada malo, ni de Fiona, ni de ti, al contrario, decían cosas muy buenas" dijo sonriendo.

"Ja, te lo dije Adam" dije sonriendo como una tonta.

"Fiona Coyne, eres mala ¿eh?"

"No es mi culpa tener razón" le saqué la lengua.

"Creo que mejor os voy a dejar solos para que habléis"

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir?"

"¿Aquí?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Puedes dormir en mi cama –levantó una ceja- tranquilo, es una cama grande"

"No sé, v-voy a preguntar a mi m-madre" él tartamudeó.

Salió del cuarto sacando su móvil. No sé por qué, pero puede que no le guste el tema de que durmamos en la misma cama, la cara que puso antes Adam, no era muy convencional que digamos…

"Mi mamá dijo que sí" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Uh? Quiero decir, ¿sí? ¿En serio te ha dejado?"

"¡Sí! Es raro que me haya dejado, pero es genial"

"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

"¿En t-tu cama? ¿C-contigo?"

"¿Tu tartamudeo significa que no?"

"No, quiero decir, que tartamudee no quiere decir que no quiera dormir contigo, en tu cama"

"Entonces… ¿estás seguro de que quieres?"

"Claro que sí, es sólo que, –miró al suelo rascándose el cuello- estoy nervioso, eso es todo" dijo sonrojándose.

"¿Nervioso? No tienes por qué estar así conmigo Adam" le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

"Lo sé, pero, dormir con una chica, no es algo que haya hecho alguna vez, y menos si esa chica es hermosa y además es mi novia"

"¿Crees que soy hermosa?" le sonreí.

"Y preciosa, –se acercó a mí agarrándome de las manos- e inteligente y la chica con los ojos más bonitos que jamás haya visto, y que tiene una sonrisa que hace que brille todo a su alrededor"

"Adam Torres, vas a hacer que me sonroje" dije riéndome.

"Yo sólo digo verdades obvias Fi"

"Para –dije dándole un codazo suave- deja de decirme esas cosas"

"O sino… ¿qué harás?" dijo levantando las cejas.

"Tendré que besarte para callarte" dije sonriéndole de manera pícara.

Le agarré del borde de la camiseta empujándole hacia mí para besar sus tiernos labios. Lo atraje más hacia mí tropezándome con la cama, Adam cayó encima de mí sin hacerme daño. Pasé mis manos por su pelo bajando por su espalda hasta llegar al dobladillo de la parte de delante de su camiseta, metí mis manos dentro para tocar su piel debajo de su camiseta, y entonces, Adam paró nuestro beso.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"Tú… um, ¿quieres quitarme la camiseta?"

"Uh, supongo, ¿por qué?"

"Fiona, no tengo pectorales… ¡no tengo un cuerpo de hombre!"

"Adam, –puse mis manos en sus mejillas- no vamos a hacer nada de más hasta que los dos estemos listos, ¿vale? –asintió- puedes estar tranquilo" –sonreí-

"Quiero dormir contigo"

"¿Sí?" sonreí.

"Claro"

Se quitó de encima de mí mientras yo me tumbé en la cama acariciando el lugar de mi lado para que se tumbara conmigo.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y mi mano en su barriga.

"¿Estás cómodo?"

"No hay motivo para no estarlo"

"Eres diferente"

"¿Eso va en el buen sentido?" él levantó una ceja.

"Por supuesto que sí tonto" le saqué la lengua.

"Entonces, ¿en qué soy diferente?"

"En todo. Nunca he conocido a un chico como tú" dije dándole un beso en el cuello.

"Lo único diferente que hay en mí, es que soy transgénero" dijo riéndose.

"Eso no me importa, sigues siendo mejor que los demás chicos, además, eres mejor porque eres mi chico"

"Y soy feliz siéndolo"

* * *

Punto de vista general

Adam y Fiona se despertaron al día siguiente abrazados como dos amantes acaramelados. Becky entró por la habitación tirándoles cojines.

"¡Tiempo de clases tortolitos!"

"Buenos días a ti también Becky" dijo Adam.

"Abre los ojos Adam, te traeré ropa que deja aquí mi hermano cuando viene para que te cambies"

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó Becky.

"Fue perfecto dormir anoche con Fiona" dijo sonriendo.

"Por lo que parece, se ve que vais en marcha" sonrió.

"Esto es sólo el principio, en poco tiempo, irá mucho más a mejor"

"¿El qué irá a mejor?" preguntó Fiona entrando por la puerta con la ropa para Adam.

"Oh, ya sabes, el verme con algo más formal en vez de con mi típica ropa"

"Estarás sexy con ropa formal, aunque se la haya puesto mi hermano antes"

"Vale Srta. Coyne, iré a ponerme esta ropa, pero me quedará un poco raro"

"Oh, y ¿Adam?"

"¿Sí Fi?"

"Tenemos que hacer el trabajo para arte" ella le guiñó un ojo.

"Claro Fiona…" él dijo enrarecido.

Los tres se dirigieron a Degrassi montados en el taxi. Adam y Fiona fueron todo el camino agarrados de la mano, mientras Becky se dedicaba a tomarles fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Llegaron a las escaleras del instituto para encontrarse con Holly J.

"Alguien parece aburrida y contenta a la vez" dijo Adam.

"Normal, me has dejado aquí sola joven Torres –dijo riéndose- además, Bianca está expulsada un par de días, y eso va a ser paz para Degrassi, aunque para eso haya tenido que pegarte" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"¿Pegarte?" preguntó Becky.

"Sí, Bianca me tiene mucho cariño" dijo él sarcásticamente.

"Aun así… –Fiona agarró la mano de Adam- nosotros tenemos prisa, os tenemos que dejar chicas"

"Adiós chicos" dijeron Becky y Holly J al unísono.

Fiona llevó a Adam rápidamente al aula de teatro cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ellos.

"Uh, ¿por qué tenemos prisa si se puede saber?" preguntó él confuso.

"Bueno… he pensado que como tenemos tiempo, podíamos hacer el trabajo de arte ahora"

"Um, vale, ¿qué se te ocurre?"

"¿Viste Titanic?"

"Imposible no verla, mi madre nos obliga a Drew y a mí cuando la ponen por televisión" dijo riéndose.

"¿Sabes la escena en la que Jack dibuja a Rose medio desnuda?"

"Sí ¿por qué?"

"Qué tal si… ¿me dibujas así?"

Adam abrió los ojos sonrojándose "¿desnuda?" "medio desnuda Adam, no exageres" "¿estás segura? Quiero decir, que para dibujarte así tengo que mirarte… ya sabes dónde…" "Adam –se acercó a él pasando sus manos por su cuello- eres mi novio, y eso significa que puedes verme así" "¿y tú quieres que te vea así?" "tienes permiso para ello" ella sonrió.

Se pusieron en la parte de atrás del escenario donde dejaban las mesas cuando los alumnos de teatro tenían que actuar. Fiona dejó su bolso en el suelo subiéndose encima de la mesa desabrochándose la chaqueta y quitándose la camiseta con un moderado escote dejando al descubierto su sujetador. Adam empezó a sentir que el sudor caía por su frente del calor que sentía por dentro al mirar cómo su novia se quitaba la ropa delante de él.

"Uh… ¿ya estás?" preguntó él desviando su mirada al suelo.

"Hey –se acercó a él- mírame Adam –la miró a los ojos directamente- no tienes por qué estar nervioso cariño"

"Está bien" él la sonrió.

Lo besó dulcemente y le hizo un gesto para que le quitase el sujetador, al principio Adam dudó de si hacerlo o no, pero al final se lo desabrochó dejando al aire su pecho.

Fiona de dirigió de nuevo a la mesa tumbándose en ella apoyando su cabeza con la mano. Adam evitó mirarla directamente a sus pechos, y fue a hurgar en su mochila sacando sus cosas para dibujarla.

Él intentaba mirar disimuladamente a su piel desnuda para dibujarla sin que ella pensara equivocadamente de él, pero no podía evitar mirar a sus pechos sin tener un pensamiento sexual acechando en su cabeza.

Siguió dibujando la pose de su novia hasta llegar al último trazado de su esbozo.

"Creo que esto ya está"

"¿Puedo verlo?" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Uh, s-sí c-claro" dijo dándole el dibujo.

"¡Está genial Adam! No sabía que dibujabas tan bien" lo abrazó.

"Fiona um, tenemos que ir clase, y tú, necesitas vestirte…"

"Tienes razón –se rio nerviosamente cogiendo su ropa para ponérsela- la Srta. Dawes va a estar encantada con tu trabajo Adam"

"Nuestro trabajo" corrigió él.

"Tú fuiste el que dibujó"

"Y tú la que posó casi desnuda"

Se besaron y salieron del aula de teatro dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases.

"¡Adam espera!"

"Drew tengo clase, igual que tú" Drew rodó sus ojos.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Mamá y papá van a estar un par de días fuera de casa por trabajo"

"Sí lo sé, ¿y bien?"

"He pensado en hacer una fiesta, ¡medio instituto estará allí!" gritó su hermano emocionado.

"A que lo adivino, ¿tengo que ayudarte a limpiar la casa después de la fiesta no? –Drew asintió- genial…"

"Adiós hermanito ¡será genial!"

Adam rodó los ojos entrando en su clase de Inglés y sentándose en el asiento al lado de Becky.

"Hey, ¿sigues sin libros?"

"Sí… no me atrevo a colarme en mi casa, y prefiero no acercarme a mi hermano"

"Tal vez Fiona y yo podríamos ayudarte" dijo sonriendo.

"No tenéis por qué hacerlo"

"Somos tus amigos, debemos hacerlo"

"Gracias" sonrió.

Adam le sonrió de vuelta y abrió su libro en la página correspondiente. El móvil de Adam vibró levemente y lo sacó de su pantalón para ver el mensaje de un número desconocido.

**Nd: ¿Listo para la fiesta esta noche Adam?**

_¿Qué demonios?_

**A: ¿Te conozco?**

_¿Qué demonios? _

**Nd: Eso es algo que descubrirás hoy.**

* * *

Punto de vista de Adam

He estado recibiendo mensajes del desconocido todo el día, Dios… no sé qué me molesta más, si los mensajes, o que no sé quién es. Las chicas piensan venir a la fiesta, bueno, menos Fiona, ella tiene que estudiar para tres exámenes que tiene mañana, desearía que estuviera aquí esta noche.

La fiesta había comenzado y yo estaba en mi habitación enviándome mensajes con Fiona, apenas podía escuchar el ruido que hacía mi móvil con la música a todo volumen que habían puesto los amigos de Drew.

**F: ¿Hay buen ambiente por ahí?**

**A: Si por ambiente te refieres a que esté a punto de quedarme sordo, entonces sí jajaja.**

**F: Me gustaría estar ahí contigo, pero no puedo permitirme un suspenso ahora );**

**A: Está bien Fi, no te preocupes (:**

**F: Qué lindo eres :$ por cierto, Becky y Holly J se pasarán por la fiesta en un rato, aún siguen preparándose.**

**A: Me pregunto por qué cuando hay una fiesta os tomáis dos horas para prepararos jajaja.**

**F: Ja, muy gracioso, pero a las chicas nos gusta estar bien, y más aún si tenemos que estar perfectas para un novio guapo (;**

**A: Aww qué bonito te ha quedado el discurso jajaja.**

**F: Me viene de familia jajaja, las chicas van para tu casa ahora, tengo que seguir estudiando, ¿nos vemos mañana?**

**A: Eso ya lo sabes.**

Puse mi móvil en el bolsillo y salí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Dios, la casa olía a alcohol por todas partes.

Salí por la puerta corredora de cristal yendo a la parte de atrás de la casa, al menos aquí no hace el calor que hace dentro de la casa.

"Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí –miré hacia delante para ver a un chico de pelo rubio con una chaqueta del equipo de Ice Hound- no esperabas que supiera quién eres ¿no?" dijo riéndose maliciosamente.

"Uh… ¿te conozco?"

"Parece que no Adam –se acercó agarrándome del cuello de mi sudadera- vamos a dejarlo así de fácil ¿vale transexual? Aléjate de Becky, o vas acabar muy mal tío" me empujó contra la pared y entró por la puerta hacia la fiesta.

Miré en mi hombro para ver un clavo atravesándome la piel.

Respiré fuerte y me lo saqué rápido ahogando un grito agudo, miré hacia mi sudadera para ver una pequeña marca de sangre manchando mi ropa, genial… como mamá lo vea no va a parar de preguntar hasta obtener su respuesta.

Corrí por toda la casa empujando a la gente fuera de mí para llegar a mi habitación, la abrí, y me quedó anonadado.

Fiona estaba sentada en mi cama.

"¿No tenías que estar estudiando?"

Ella volvió su cabeza a mí "quería estar aquí contigo –desvió su atención hacia la marca de mi ropa- ¿por qué tienes sangre ahí?"

"¿Esto? Me clavé un clavo que estaba suelto en la pared de fuera de la casa"

Se acercó a mí intentando levantar mi sudadera para quitármela, pero yo se lo impedí "Fiona, no" "Adam, ¿confías en mí?" la miré a los ojos frunciendo el ceño "¿a qué viene eso ahora?" "confías en mí sí o no" "sí, claro que confío en ti Fiona" "entonces déjame hacer esto, no te haré daño" poco a poco aflojé mi agarre y dejé que me la quitara dejando al descubierto una camiseta sin mangas y una faja. Me sentía ridículo de que Fiona me viera así, esto no me hace nada varonil que digamos…

"Sangra bastante, ven conmigo al baño ¿tienes un estuche de auxilios?"

"¿Hm? Oh, sí claro"

"¿Adam estás bien?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estoy sangrando no?" dije riéndome.

"Tonto –me sacó la lengua- esto a lo mejor te escuece" –sacó un bote de alcohol y algodón.

"Oh no, otra vez no…"

"Oh sí, otra vez sí"

"Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir" dije poniéndole cara de cachorro.

"Ja-ja, date la vuelta Casanova" Dios, otra vez este nombre no.

"No me llames así Fi"

"No es mi culpa que seas así" dijo con una risita.

"Pero es culpa de Bianca que odie ese mote" suspiré.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Bianca en esto?"

"Ella me llamaba así antes de descubrir mi identidad ante todo el instituto"

"Oh…"

"Sí…"

"Espera, ¿Bianca y tú fuisteis amigos?" preguntó confusa.

"Coincidíamos en una clase y hacíamos trabajos juntos en el descanso, pero después, todo cambió"

"Vaya… bueno, esto ya está, ¿a que no dolió tanto?"

"No, apenas dolió" mentira, sí me dolió, y bastante…

Llevé a Fiona a mi habitación. Ella se sentó en mi cama mientras yo hurgaba en mis cajones para ponerme una camiseta de manga larga.

"De qué son las marcas Adam" sonaba más como una exigencia a como una pregunta.

"Fiona, te dije que lo ignoraras"

"Sólo quiero saber por qué mi novio tiene marcas en su brazo que parecen auto lesiones"

"¿Auto lesiones? ¿No tienes nada mejor?" dije sarcásticamente.

"No te comportes como un borde ahora"

"No quiero hablar de esto"

"Adam –se sentó a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi hombro- habla conmigo…"

"¿Podríamos no hablar de esto hoy?" la miré sintiendo cómo las lágrimas querían salir de mí.

"Está bien… pero antes de que vuelvas a hacer esto –señaló a las marcas- habla conmigo Adam… te quiero… –me besó con los labios temblorosos- por favor cariño…"

"No puedo prometértelo, pero… lo intentaré Fi" la sonreí.

"Al menos es algo"

Tomé sus manos y la tumbé en la cama conmigo. Se apoyó en mi hombro mientras yo pasé mi brazo por su cuello apartando su pelo de la cara.

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?"

"¿En serio? –sonrió- pero, ¿y tus padres?"

"Están fuera, no pasará nada si te quedas aquí"

"Sólo si tú quieres"

"Por supuesto que quiero"

"Te quiero Adam"

"Te quiero Fiona"

* * *

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero como recompensa, he hecho este capítulo unas 3.000 palabras más largo que el primero, espero que os guste (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Negrita~Mensajes, llamadas, etc.**

_Cursiva~Pensamientos._

No soy dueña de Degrassi, pero si lo fuera, Adam sería mío :3 jajaja

Punto de vista de Fiona

Me desperté abrazada junto al cuerpo de Adam en su cama, era como si estuviera abrazando a un peluche de lo blando que era. Pasé mi mano debajo de su camiseta acariciando lentamente su barriga mientras él se movía por el tacto. Me despegué de él sentándome en la cama. Empezaba a tener calor y me quité la parte de arriba quedándome con el sujetador.

Vi que Adam se empezaba a mover y le toqué la nariz haciéndole cosquillas como si fuera un cachorro.

"Buenos días dormilón" le sonreí.

"Buenos días...–miró hacia mí y desvió su mirada- wow, um, perdona"

"¿Puedes pintarme las tetas pero no puedes mirarme con sujetador?" me reí tontamente como él se sonrojaba.

"Vale sí, ríete, pero no soy como Drew"

"Que tuvieras eso en común con Drew, no sería malo"

"Lo sé, pero no quiero mirar"

"Definitivamente, eres el mejor novio" le sonreí.

"Y tú una chica de calendario de camioneros" le di un codazo suave.

"Idiota"

"Pero tú quieres a este idiota" él puso morritos.

"Qué puedo decir, tú eres el chico que amo –me acerqué a él y lo besé subiéndome encima de él poniendo mis manos en su cuello- y con el que quiero estar"

"Eres muy bonita" pasó su mano por mi pelo acariciándolo.

"Hey Adam mamá está… ¡wow!" me tapé con la sábana rápidamente "¡Drew fuera!" "¡lo siento hermano!"

"Perdona Fiona… Drew a veces olvida tocar en la puerta"

"Está bien, al menos no estaba desnuda" dije riéndome.

"Un momento"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Salió corriendo de la habitación sin responderme. ¿Pero qué…?

Cogí mi camiseta y me la puse saliendo de la puerta bajando por las escaleras. La casa estaba limpia, ¿tal vez Drew la habrá limpiado?

Me apoyé contra la pared escuchando la voz de Adam, la de su hermano, y su madre.

"Pensé que volvíais mañana" dijo Drew.

"Fácil. Mentimos –su madre dijo riendo- además, tenemos una noticia que darle a Adam"

"Sí Adam –ese debía ser su padre- vamos a permitir que tengas la cirugía de cintura para arriba hijo"

Espera, ¿cintura para arriba? Eso significa… ¡que podré quitarle la camiseta cuando quiera!

"¿¡En serio!? –Dios, tenía que estar muy emocionado con la cirugía- ¡es genial! ¿Cuándo sería?"

"Sería en tres semanas"

"¡Oh Dios gracias!"

"Adam, pareces como un perro cuando le dan comida" bromeó Drew.

"Tal vez, pero, tengo que contarle esto a Fiona"

Escuché pasos acercándose y supuse que obviamente era él, en cuanto lo vi, le tapé la boca con la mano "vamos arriba" susurré, él asintió y subimos hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta.

"Lo escuché todo" sonreí.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué piensas?"

"Que después no tendrás ninguna excusa para que te quite la camiseta" dije sonriendo pícaramente.

"Bueno… después de la cirugía, no me importará quitármela" dijo él sonrojándose.

"¿Sabes? Esta tarde podrías venir a mi casa, estaremos solos, Holly J estará ocupada con el consejo, y Becky estará en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo"

"Me gusta la idea. Pero…"

"¿Pero?" levanté una ceja.

"Queda una hora para que empiecen las clases, y tú estás aquí, sin tus cosas, y tienes exámenes"

"¡Mierda! Saldré por la ventana e iré rápido a casa, menos mal que no traje tacones"

* * *

Punto de vista general

Mientras Fiona estaba en su segundo examen aún con el sudor de su frente, no por el examen, sino por haber estado veinte minutos corriendo, Adam estaba intentando arreglar el cristal de una puerta que había roto por la irritación que tenía de haber encontrado notas en su taquilla insultantes por ser transgénero, _¡mierda mierda mierda! _Pensó.

"¿Sr. Torres?"

"Uh, um, Sr. Simpson, yo no quería…" dijo desviando su mirada al suelo.

"Lo siento Sr. Torres pero, después de clase, tiene dos horas de castigo con el Sr. Perino, y tendré que avisar a tu madre"

"¡No por favor! Um, se lo diré yo, por favor…"

"Está bien, pero no vuelva a romper estructura escolar, usted es un alumno decente, no cometa esto de nuevo"

_Genial._

Se dirigió a su taquilla abriéndola y mirando a ambos lados para ver que aún no se encontraba nadie en los pasillos. Abrió su mochila cogiendo la horquilla y el mechero guardándolo en su bolsillo y caminando hacia fuera del instituto para el comienzo del descanso, no quería tener contacto con nadie, así que se fue hacia las mesas de madera que se encontraban enfrente de Degrassi donde solo la gente se sentaba allí cuando era época de sesiones de teatro.

Se sentó en el banco de madera sacando la horquilla y el mechero. Encendió el mechero poniendo la horquilla encima quemándola, acto seguido, la pegó junto a su brazo sintiendo cómo el calor del fuego de la horquilla se presionaba contra su brazo queriendo abrir su piel rápidamente. Apartó la horquilla y se fijó en la marca de su brazo, no era como las otras, esta vez, Adam debió quedarse más tiempo con la horquilla presionada en su piel porque, corría sangre por su brazo.

Se quedó mirando a su nueva marca, sintiendo el tacto de otra piel en su hombro.

"¿Me echaste de menos?" preguntó Fiona. Adam tapó rápidamente su manga de la vista de Fiona.

"Por supuesto que sí princesa" dijo sonriéndola.

"Uh, ¿qué es eso Adam?" dijo señalando a la horquilla que tenía agarrada Adam.

"Nada" él dijo firmemente.

"Adam dámelo"

"Vete Fiona"

"Adam dámelo ya"

"¡Fiona lárgate!"

Fiona se quedó de piedra ante el grito de Adam.

Su propio novio le había gritado sin explicación alguna dejándola con miedo en los ojos. Fiona se alejó de él yéndose adentro del instituto dejando a Adam solo temblando. _Soy un gilipollas_, pensó.

Él no quería decirle a Fiona por qué se auto lesionaba, no quería que pensara que era débil y que no sería capaz de protegerla y hacerla sentir segura.

"¿Algo mal?"

"No quiero hablar con nadie ahora Becky"

"Entonces dime qué estabas haciendo antes de que Fiona casi te pillara haciéndote daño Adam" dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándole compasivamente.

"¿Q-qué viste?" él tartamudeó.

"Lo suficiente como para saber que si te toco el brazo, te va a doler"

"No se lo digas a Fiona, por favor Becky"

"Se lo tienes que decir tú Adam, Fiona tiene que saber por qué lo haces, se merece saberlo"

"¿Se merece saber que su novio es un débil?"

"Eso es lo que tú piensas, no lo que ella piensa. Tienes que decírselo Adam, porque es tu novia, y ella te ama, y mucho"

"Esto es estúpido. Fiona no se merece a un imbécil como yo"

"No eres imbécil, eres tonto" dijo ella sacándole la lengua haciéndole sonreír.

"¿Y qué puede hacer este idiota?"

"Ir detrás de ella, o no hacer nada y perderla. Piénsalo"

Con eso, Becky se dio la vuelta y puso marcha a otra dirección.

"¿Becky?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

* * *

Adam entró en la clase de retenciones viendo la cara del Sr. Perino indicándole que se sentara. Sacó su libreta de arte buscando la página donde se encontraba el dibujo que había hecho de Fiona casi desnuda. Se mordió el labio al ver su cuerpo, aunque fuera un dibujo, era casi como si la viera delante de él.

"Srta. DeSousa, ¿podría llegar alguna vez a tiempo cuando está en retenciones?"

Adam alzó la vista a su izquierda viendo a Bianca rodar los ojos ante el comentario del Sr. Perino. Bianca se movió hasta llegar a donde estaba Adam, y se sentó en el sitio que había delante de él, dejándolo con una cara de asombro en su cara.

"Voy a salir unos minutos a recoger unos libros, cuando vuelva quiero veros en vuestros asientos estudiando sin hacer ruido" dijo el Sr. Perino.

Adam se quedó mirando en dirección a la mesa pensando en cómo disculparse con Fiona.

"Así que... ¿por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Bianca.

Adam alzó sus cejas sorprendido por un comentario normal de Bianca, normalmente, siempre se burlaba de él sin tener ninguna amabilidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué haces hablando conmigo?"

"Bueno, puede que esta sea la única ocasión que tenga para pedirte perdón"

"¿Pedirme perdón? Siempre me estás ofendiendo e insultando, ¿y quieres que te perdone?"

"Yo no lo hacía queriendo…" dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

"¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?"

"Siempre que te insultaba, Owen o Fitz, o alguno de estos, estaban en la zona donde tú y yo estábamos"

"¿Y lo de cuando Fiona y yo nos estábamos besando?" él dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ron Ron me obligó a hacerlo. Si no hago lo que estos idiotas me dicen, estaré en problemas, suena egoísta, lo sé, pero nunca he querido hacerte daño –agarró su mano- tú fuiste el único amigo que de verdad he sentido que tenía"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí –esbozó una sonrisa- tú fuiste el primer amigo que tuve Adam. Siento todo lo que te he hecho estos meses… he sido una estúpida, y nunca he querido tratarte como una mierda. Tal vez podamos ser… ¿amigos secretos?"

"Por supuesto" apretó su mano.

"Y, perdona si cometo alguna estupidez más…"

"¿Tú sientes que quieres decirme eso?"

"¡Obvio que no!"

"Entonces somos amigos secretos" dijo sonriéndola.

"¿Eso está bien contigo?"

"Sí. Te echaba de menos"

Bianca le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente volviendo su cabeza a su mesa.

Adam estaba intentando sacar de su mente el comportamiento que tuvo con Fiona a la mañana, miró a su brazo subiendo la manga lentamente para ver su marca seca de sangre. Él la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, pero no se sentía él cuando se lesionaba.

Sacó su móvil sin que el Sr. Perino lo viera y comenzó a escribirle a Fiona.

**A: ¿Fiona podemos hablar?**

Se notaba que ella no quería hablarle porque siempre le respondía en menos de un minuto, incluso cuando Fiona se encontraba en la ducha, lo hacía.

**A: Fi, por favor, háblame.**

Se quedó mirando a su móvil durante varios minutos, pero nada. Fiona seguía sin contestarle.

"Torres, DeSousa, podéis salir ya, habéis terminado vuestra retención"

Adam metió su móvil en el bolsillo, y guardó su libreta en la mochila levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta "¿todo bien Torres?" "no lo sé DeSousa, depende de si mi novia me odia o no" "¿por qué te iba a odiar ella?" "he sido un idiota con ella" "dulces" "¿dulces?" "sí, dale algo dulce, eso siempre funciona con nosotras, con eso te perdonará" "gracias, espero que me perdone" "mierda, Owen y Fitz están en la entrada, les mandaré un mensaje diciéndoles que salgo por la puerta de atrás para que no te hagan nada" "me gusta esta DeSousa" "esta es la auténtica DeSousa"

Adam vio cómo Bianca se alejaba de él, y desvió su vista a la entrada, Owen y Fitz ya no estaban.

Intentó durante todo el camino al condominio de Fiona llamarla, pero ella nunca le cogía, ella siempre le cortaba la llamada antes de que llegase al tercer tono. Adam estaba frustrado, su novia no quería hablar con él, y tenía el miedo de que ella fuera a cortar con él.

Se paró enfrente del condominio con varios croissants, a Fiona le encantaban. Fue hasta su puerta y tocó al timbre con la esperanza de que ella le abriera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quería hablar contigo, quería disculparme"

Fiona abrió la puerta haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá.

"¿Quieres que te perdone?"

"Sí"

"Entonces dime por qué te auto lesionas" ella dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Adam desvió su mirada hacia sus manos sintiendo como el lagrimeo se intentaba formar en sus ojos mientras él luchaba interiormente para intentar detenerlo.

"Tengo que hacerlo" dijo mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Fiona con su voz quebrada.

"Cuando alguien me insulta por ser transgénero, no puedo evitar hacerlo" él miró a su manga, y tiró de ella dejando ver todas sus marcas, la miró a los ojos sintiendo miedo de lo que ella pensaría de él.

"Adam… –las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- no puedes seguir haciendo esto… no es bueno para ti… puedes llegar a hacerte mucho daño por culpa de esto…"

"No puedo evitarlo Fiona…"

"Éste –dijo rozando la marca más reciente- ¿lo hiciste cuando te encontré a la mañana?"

"Sí… eso es por qué a la mañana te grité, no quería que lo vieras…"

"¿Me amas?"

Adam la miró intentando fruncir el ceño, pero se quedó en un intento fallido de cambiar la expresión de su cara.

"Por supuesto que te amo Fiona"

"Pues no vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez, al menos inténtalo, inténtalo si de verdad me amas"

"Fiona…-"

"Adam –dijo interrumpiéndolo y agarrándolo de la mano- por favor, por mí"

"No volveré a hacerlo"

Ella agarró su cara para besarlo fuertemente mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro sin poder evitarlo, "por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo Adam, por favor… te amo" Adam la miró poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Fiona acariciándola suavemente "no quiero hacerte daño Fiona, ¿sabes eso verdad?" "cada vez que te haces daño a ti mismo, me lo haces a mí Adam, no puedes seguir haciendo eso" "te amo… no volveré a hacerlo, por ti…" ella lo abrazó llorando en su hombro mientras Adam se aguantaba las ganas de romper a llorar "yo solo quiero que seas feliz Adam" "lo soy, contigo" dijo besándola en el cuello.

Adam y Fiona se habían pasado las últimas dos horas viendo 'The Great Gatsby', y se encontraban abrazados en el sofá tapados por una suave y fina sábana.

"No lo entiendo, si de verdad lo ama, ¿por qué no va su funeral?" preguntó Adam confundido.

"He visto esta película miles de veces, y sigo sin entender el final, si amas a alguien, te da igual todo, incluso si hay algo que quiere impedírtelo"

"Te amo Fi"

"¿A qué viene esto ahora?" ella dijo sonriendo.

"No lo sé, es la verdad princesa"

"Bueno príncipe, alguien tiene que volver a su casa antes de que su madre le castigue"

"Mierda ¿ya son las siete de la tarde? –ella sintió- tengo que irme, ¿te veo mañana princesa?"

"Por supuesto que sí mi príncipe" dijo besándolo.

Dejó el condominio de su novia con una sonrisa en la cara, parecía irónico, pero hasta podría iluminar todo su camino con sus dientes.

Caminó de regreso a casa con pulsaciones calmadas en su corazón, él dijo que no volvería a dañarse a sí mismo por Fiona, y lo iba a cumplir, no quería herirla, no más. Vio un contendor, y se acercó a él, cogió la horquilla y el mechero, y los tiró dentro de él, _no más marcas_.

Entró dentro de casa dejando su mochila en el suelo viendo cómo su hermano estaba jugando a 'Final Phantasy'.

"¿Adam?"

"¿Sí mamá?"

"¿Dónde estuviste a la hora de comer?"

"Uh… estuve en retención"

"¿¡Retención!?"

"Mamá tranquilízate, sólo es la primera vez que estoy allí, no volverá a ocurrir"

"Más te vale, ya me vale con que Drew aparezca allí dos veces por semana"

"¡Hey!" gritó Drew.

"¿Vas a negarlo?"

"No mamá…"

"Bien, y tú –dijo señalando a Adam- no vuelvas a aparecer en retención"

"Promesa" dijo con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Su madre rodó los ojos ante la tontería de su hijo.

Adam subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación mirándose en el espejo, en un par de semanas tendría el pecho plano que siempre ha querido, _adiós pecho femenino_, pensó.

Se tiró de espaldas en su cama suspirando lentamente mirando al techo. En poco tiempo, la mitad de su cuerpo sería masculino, sería cuestión de tiempo de que su otra mitad, también dejara de ser femenino, eso lo animaba aún más. Perdido en sus pensamientos, escuchó unos golpes en la ventana, eran unas piedras pequeñas.

Adam se levantó de su cama y abrió la ventana mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Bianca? –se quedó perplejo ante el rostro de la chica- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Puedo subir?" dijo con voz ronca.

"Sí, claro"

Abrió la ventana lentamente sin hacer ruido, viendo cómo Bianca trepaba por el árbol hasta entrar en la habitación.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" dijo rozando su cara.

"Mi mamá me echó de casa, y no puedo ir a otra casa"

"Pero, ¿Owen y Fitz?"

"No puedo ir a casa de ellos, y tampoco puedo ir a casa de mis 'amigos'" dijo poniendo comillas.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Para quedarme en casa de alguno de ellos, tengo que hacer más de lo que hago en la sala de calderas"

"¿Tienes que tener sexo con ellos? –ella asintió- bueno, ya no tienes que volver a hacer eso nunca más"

"Gracias" dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado y abrazándolo.

"¡Adam! ¡Baja a cenar!"

"¡Voy! Te traeré algo de comer, puedes quedarte aquí, yo cerraré la puerta con llave"

"¿Quién iba a decir que el pequeño Casanova iba a encerrarme en su habitación?"

"Ja, pues ha pasado" dijo saliendo de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y sentándose en la mesa.

"¿Pasó algo interesante hoy?" preguntó Omar.

"Adam estuvo en retención hoy" dijo Drew.

"¡Drew!"

"Para una vez que no soy yo –dijo riéndose- ¿qué tal las cosas con Fiona?"

"Uh, bien, arreglé las cosas con ella hoy"

"Deberías invitar a tu novia a cenar algún día" dijo Audra.

"No estoy seguro, ella está con varios exámenes, puede que esté ocupada"

"Y… ¿está en el mismo curso que tú?

"Bueno, no…"

"¿Es más pequeña que tú?" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"No… ella está dos grados por encima de mí"

"Así que, ¿se gradúa esta año?"

"Si le llegan los créditos, sí"

"Invítala, quiero conocer a la novia de mi hijo, y olvidarme de esa imagen de ella de la noche de las Vegas"

"Todos cometemos errores, ninguno es la excepción"

"Él tiene un buen punto" dijo su padre.

"Sí, lo tiene"

Adam terminó su cena y fue a lavar su plato. Mientras Audra, Drew y Omar estaban mirando una película, Adam cogió su mochila, y metió una bolsa de 'Choco Flakes' dentro.

Subió a su habitación abriendo la puerta, y cerrándola con llave, por si a Drew se le ocurría meterse en medio de la noche.

"Pensé que estarías durmiendo"

"No podía dormir"

"Te traje algo de comer" dijo entregándole la bolsa.

"Oh, me encantan, gracias" dijo sonriendo.

"Um, puedes dormir en mi cama, yo puedo dormir en el suelo"

"No tienes que hacer eso Adam"

"No me importa, tú duerme en mi cama"

Abrió el armario sacando un edredón y poniéndolo en el suelo "Adam, um, que durmamos juntos, no significa nada" dijo agarrándolo del brazo y sentándolo en la cama "¿no te importa?" "por supuesto que no"

Bianca se metió dentro de la cama arrastrándose hasta la esquina de la cama, mientras Adam se quedó en la otra esquina de la cama.

"Buenas noches" dijo ella.

"Buenas noches"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Adam se levantó antes que Bianca para darse una ducha, cuando salió, se encontró con Bianca despierta.

"Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien" ella dijo.

"Siento fastidiarte el momento pero…-"

"Lo sé, lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndolo- ¿me toca salir por la ventana no? –él asintió- no es la primera vez que tengo que saltar de una ventana Casanova" dijo sonriendo.

Vio cómo ella se alejaba de la calle, cuando una almohada se estrelló en su cara "vamos hermanito, tenemos que ir clase" "ya voy Drew" agarró su mochila poniendo su libreta de arte y el resto de sus libros, _la Srta. Dawes va a flipar con el dibujo_, pensó.

En todo el camino a Degrassi, Audra estuvo insistiendo a Adam de que invitara a Fiona a cenar, pero él siempre se negaba, tenía miedo de que su madre la interrogara como si fuera una criminal.

"Deja que lo piense por enésima vez… ¡no mamá!"

"Venga hijo, es una cena, nada más"

"Mamá tengo clase, hablamos más tarde" dijo saliendo del coche sin escuchar a su madre.

Caminó hasta la entrada del instituto viendo que no estaba Holly J, _el consejo otra vez_, fue para adentro hasta su taquilla abriéndola para dejar su mochila, y se encontró con una nota, _genial otro insulto por la mañana_.

"¿Qué es esto? –dijo desdoblando el papel- 'gracias por lo de anoche Casanova' ¿Bianca?"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Ah! –dijo saltando contra la taquilla- ¡ouch!"

"Lo siento, ¿estás bien?" dijo acariciando la cabeza de Adam.

"He estado peor" dijo sonriendo.

"No ligues conmigo Casanova, recuerda que tienes novia" dijo dándole un codazo juguetón.

"Yo no estaba ligando, sólo estaba siendo majo"

"Lo sé, sólo estaba bromeando"

"¿Nosotros no éramos amigos secretos?"

"Yo no veo a nadie por el pasillo Casanova"

"Normal, ya me dirás tú quién viene media hora antes de entrar a clase, aparte de los que vienen al consejo"

"Parece que sólo tú y yo"

"Y yo" intervino otra voz.

"¿Owen? ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?" dijo una Bianca asustada.

"Vaya, ¿no me echaste de menos sin verme aquí?"

"Déjame en paz"

"¿Qué cojones haces con el transexual?"

"Cosas mías –dijo cruzándose de brazos- no es de tu incumbencia"

"Hey Gracie, ven aquí chica" dijo acercándose a Adam y empujándolo contra la taquilla agarrándole del cuello.

"¿Owen qué estás haciendo? –dijo sujetándole de los brazos- lo vas a ahogar ¡suéltalo!"

"Bianca ¡qué coño haces! ¡Deja de agarrarme!"

"¡Lo estás dejando sin respiración suéltalo ya joder! –dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara, causando que Owen soltara a Adam frotándose la mejilla- Adam, Adam, Adam abre los ojos por favor, ¡Adam joder!"

"¿¡Por qué coño te importa ese puto transexual!?"

"¡Lárgate Owen!"

Se fue escupiendo cerca de donde estaba sentado Adam inconsciente.

"Adam por favor, despierta, joder joder joder... ¡venga Adam! ¡Joder!" –lo agarró de los brazos, y lo llevó con cuidado hasta la enfermería, abriendo la puerta de una patada- ¡por favor! ¡Ayuda!"

"¡Dios! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Adam?" preguntó la enfermera.

"¡Owen le apretó el cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente!" ella dijo temblando.

"Pero, ¿no estaba expulsado?" dijo mientras ponía a Adam en la camilla con la ayuda de Bianca.

"Sí, pero se debió colar cuando ningún profesor miraba"

"Puedes estar tranquila, sólo está inconsciente, tardará un tiempo en despertarse, pero se pondrá bien –dijo mirando a Bianca- uh, creí que vosotros dos os llevabais mal" dijo alzando una ceja.

"No exactamente, somos amigos secretos" dijo sonriendo.

"Pobre, con lo bueno que es, no puedo entender por qué le hacen daño sólo por ser transgénero –Bianca miró a la enfermera frunciendo el ceño- no saben todo el dolor que lleva acumulado por dentro"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" la enfermera no respondió, solo levantó la manga de Adam dejando ver sus marcas, Bianca se tapó la boca asombrada.

"Esto es lo que digo. Es un buen chico, un muy buen chico, y le están haciendo mucho daño, otra persona, ya se hubiera suicidado…"

"Él no se merece toda esta mierda"

"No se merece nada malo, él sólo quiere que la persona que esté a su lado, sea feliz"

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Ha venido muchas veces en la enfermería, en vez de ser, enfermera y alumno, somos más como si fuéramos hermanos, por no decir que yo tenía un hermano que era igual que él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí, y siempre hablamos, en poco tiempo, he conocido mucho de él, y me recuerda mucho a John…"

"¿John era tu hermano? –ella asintió- y él era transgénero, y se suicidó…"

"Sí… le tengo mucho cariño a Adam, en la personalidad, John y él, son prácticamente idénticos"

"¿Tú crees… que Adam ha pensado alguna vez en suicidarse?" dijo Bianca con la voz quebrada.

"Sería difícil que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza alguna vez"

"He sido tan estúpida…" ella murmuró.

"Mira, se está despertando –dijo la enfermera poniendo su mano en el hombro de Adam- hey Adam, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"No lo sé, me duele un poco el cuello" dijo intentando reírse.

"Casanova, no intentes hacerte el fuerte"

"Fíjate, tienes a alguien aquí que te cuida" dijo la enfermera.

"Sí… –dijo con voz ronca- sois mis ángeles guardianes"

"En un tiempo recuperarás tu voz Adam, podéis iros ya a clase"

"Bien, ¿nos vamos Casanova?"

Él asintió levantándose de la camilla y saliendo de la enfermería con Bianca.

"Um… ¿tú quieres que seamos amigos?"

"Uh, Bianca, ya lo somos" dijo riéndose.

"Me refiero a, ser amigos, sin tener que ser en secreto" dijo sonriendo.

"Me gusta la idea"

"¿Estará bien con Fiona?"

"Bueno, yo puedo hablar con ella sobre el tema"

"Bien, te veré más tarde Casanova" dijo abrazándolo.

Adam volvió a la realidad, y fue corriendo a la taquilla para coger el trabajo de arte de la Srta. Dawes, e ir a clase.

La gente ya estaba entregando su trabajo, y Fiona estaba mordiéndose la uña de los nervios.

"Hey, ¿llego a tiempo?"

"¡Por fin! ¿Tienes el trabajo?"

"Aquí –dijo enseñando la página en la que estaba el dibujo- toda hermosa"

"Aww, qué lindo eres"

"Sr. Torres, Srta. Coyne, ¿vuestro trabajo?" dijo la Srta. Dawes.

"Uh, sí, aquí" dijo entregándole el dibujo.

"Vaya, ¿quién ha creado esta obra?"

"Fue Adam"

"Y la idea de hacer una escena de Titanic, ha sido de la Srta. Coyne, ¿me equivoco?"

"Para nada Srta. Dawes" dijo Adam sonriendo.

"Esto se merece un sobresaliente, me gusta cómo trabajáis juntos"

Adam volvió a su asiento sonriendo a Fiona pasando su mano por su brazo.

"Hasta a la Srta. Dawes le gusta que estemos juntos" dijo sacándole la lengua.

"Bueno, eso es porque tengo un príncipe increíble"

"Tú eres increíble" dijo agarrándola de la mano.

"Bien chicos –dijo la Srta. Dawes- tenéis media hora para dibujar este bol de frutas, algo simple y fácil, pero no algo tan simple y fácil para algunos, podéis comenzar chicos"

Adam y Fiona estuvieron toda la clase agarrándose de la mano y dándose besos cuando la Srta. Dawes no miraba.

"Dejad los trabajos en la mesa antes de marcharos chicos"

Fiona agarró el brazo de Adam besándole el cuello, cuando él se quejó de dolor "perdona, ¿te hice daño?" "no, tranquila, está bien" "bueno, tienes el cuello un poco rojo, ¿volvió a pedirte Drew otra vez para sus prácticas?" dijo riéndose "gracioso, pero no, um… Owen intentó ahorcarme" "¿¡que él hizo qué!?" "tranquila, Bianca me ayudó, estoy bien Fi" "¿Bianca te ayudó? –él asintió- ¿y cómo sabes que no te va a hacer daño?" "porque llevamos un par de días siendo amigos secretos, y sé que esta es la verdadera Bianca, creo que podrías intentar darle una oportunidad" "bueno… si no te hace daño, puedo darle una oportunidad" "gracias princesa"

* * *

Adam estaba sentado esperando a Drew de su entrenamiento de fútbol, como siempre. Normalmente estaría esperando a Drew con Fiona, pero ella tenía un examen, otra vez, y tendría que esperar solo.

"Y aquí está el Casanova, ¿por qué tan solo?"

"Drew está en un entrenamiento, y yo tengo que esperarle"

"Podrías, no sé, hacer alguna actividad para no tener que esperarle siempre"

"Casi todas las actividades son de deporte, y hasta dentro de un par de semanas no tendré mi cirugía de pecho, y aun así, tendré que esperar después de la cirugía"

"¿Tendrás pectorales? –él asintió- eso es genial, ya era hora"

"Fiona quiere que tenga ya mi cirugía para quitarme la camiseta" dijo sonrojándose.

"Oh, alguien quiere ver a su novio sin camiseta"

"Bueno, Drew querrá que vaya con él al gimnasio"

"Más motivo para que Fiona te quite la camiseta" dijo riéndose.

"¿Para que yo le quite la camiseta?"

"¡Hey Fi! –dijo sonriendo- ¿qué tal tu examen?"

"La Biología no está hecha para mí, ni para media clase –dijo sonriendo- oh, hey Bianca"

"Hey, siento todo lo malo que te he dicho, no quería, pero estaba obligada a hacerlo, siento haber sido una idiota…" dijo mirando al suelo.

"Está bien –Bianca alzó la vista- estás perdonada" dijo tirando de ella en un abrazo.

"Así que, ¿todo está bien ahora?" preguntó Adam.

"Sí, todo está arreglado –dijo Fiona sonriendo- ¿quieres venirte con nosotros?"

"Gracias pero, no puedo, tengo otra retención por culpa de Fitz"

"Bueno, te veremos mañana DeSousa"

La pareja fue cogida de la mano y robándose besos cada vez que uno de los dos estaba despistado. Cuando se encontraban solos en alguna calle, Adam besaba el cuello de Fiona haciendo que se estremeciera.

Llegaron al condominio entrando por la puerta besándose y tirando todos los objetos a su alrededor.

"¡Wow, wow, wow!"

Se separaron al oír la voz de Holly J.

"Uh, perdonar chicas, pensábamos que no había nadie" dijo Adam.

"¿Pensabais poneros íntimos si no estábamos nosotras?" dijo Becky riéndose.

"Tal vez –Fiona le dio una colleja suave- roces, pero nada íntimo"

"Vamos a la habitación de invitados para daros 'intimidad' chicos" dijo Holly J con una risita y Becky uniéndose a ella.

"Todas las rubias tienen algo siniestro" dijo Adam alzando una ceja seriamente.

"Me da igual, vamos a mi habitación"

Fiona arrastró a Adam dentro de su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, y mirándole con ojos de lujuria.

"¿Sabes qué? Podríamos tener algo íntimo Adam" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Uh… ¿cómo podemos hacer eso? Tú sabes que yo no puedo… ya sabes" dijo nervioso.

"Bueno… –dijo agarrando la mano de Adam y metiéndola dentro de su falda y de su ropa interior- podrías moverte un poco dentro de mí, de mi intimidad" besó sus labios mientras lo iba empujando hasta la cama sentándolo y sentándose encima con su mano dentro de sus bragas.

Fiona empezó a moler sus caderas con los dedos de Adam rozando su clítoris provocando que gimiera de placer, él la besó en el cuello succionando y marcándola en su piel, moviendo sus dedos más rápido haciendo que ella le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

Adam la levantó y la tumbó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella besándola y bajando sus manos a su falda desabrochándola.

"Uh, ¿quieres que siga quitándote la ropa Fi?"

"Quiero que esto me lo haga el hombre que amo, y ese hombre eres tú"

"Entonces, lo haré"

Volvió su atención a la zona inferior de su novia, y le bajó las bragas mordiéndose el labio. La miró, y la besó mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su coño, haciendo que gimiera mordiendo el labio de Adam.

Pasó sus besos por el cuello de Fiona mordiéndola mientras aceleraba sus movimientos dentro de ella. La miró con deseo en sus ojos, y bajó la cabeza hasta su clítoris lamiéndolo y chupando "Dios Adam, sigue por favor" dijo agarrándole del pelo. Pasó su lengua rápido por su clítoris mientras metía dos dedos dentro de su coño moviéndolos rápidamente. Fiona nunca había tenido ningún contacto sexual, por lo que, se excitaba mucho más rápido.

Adam siguió chupando su clítoris sintiendo un fluido que empapaba sus dedos, el clímax de Fiona había llegado a su punto.

"Dios… eso fue…" dijo Fiona intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Así que… ¿te gustó?"

"Hasta el punto de que me encantaría amanecer así" dijo sonriendo.

"Al menos puedo complacerte de alguna manera"

"Tú me complaces todos los días príncipe Adam, con tus palabras"

* * *

**Ya sabes qué hacer, si te gustó, fav, comentario, o follow.**

**Necesito saber si os gusta ¿no? Jajaja**

**You can leave a comment in English.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo cuatro (:**

**Negrita~Mensajes, llamadas, etc...**

_Cursiva~Pensamientos_

* * *

Punto de vista general

_-Tres semanas después-_

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Adam que iba a ser el novio de Fiona Coyne, nunca se lo hubiera creído, es más, se hubiera reído en toda su cara. Él se sentía como si todo fuera un sueño, un sueño del que sabía que estaba despierto, y que una chica lo amaba por ser él.

Pero todo sueño, tiene una parte difícil, durante este tiempo, Adam y Fiona han tenido que ayudar a Bianca, la gente con la que se juntaba, quería hacerle daño, por eso, Fiona le ofreció quedarse en el condominio, y ella aceptó llorando y sintiéndose como una tonta. Incluso Becky y Holly J habían aceptado darle una oportunidad a Bianca y llevarse bien.

Ahora, Adam podía contemplar su cuerpo en el espejo, era plano, ya no tenía pechos. La cirugía le había dejado varias cicatrices que con el tiempo desaparecerían, pero aun así, sonreía como un completo tonto mirando su cuerpo. Puede que aún le faltase otra pieza en su cuerpo para ser un chico al completo, pero ahora, ya no tendría que llevar ropa holgada para tapar su cuerpo.

"¡Adam! ¡Hora de clase!" gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Se puso una camiseta, y agarró su mochila bajando las escaleras y metiéndose en el coche.

"¿Cómo están las cicatrices hijo?"

"Bien, aún me duelen un poco al tocarlas"

"Bueno, en unas semanas podrás venir a fortalecer esos músculos hermanito" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Dios, qué dos hijos he criado" dijo riéndose.

"Hey Adam, mira a tu novia" dijo con voz tonta mientras salía del coche "tú cállate Drew" "¿qué? ¿No puedo estar contento porque mi hermano pequeño tiene novia?" "tú sólo quieres que te cuente cómo es desnuda" dijo riéndose "¿¡la viste desnuda?!" "tengo que ir a ver las chicas, nos vemos Drew" "¡no! ¡Espera! ¡Ugh!"

"Mira quién está aquí –dijo abrazando a Fiona por la espalda- la princesa más hermosa del mundo, y sus mosqueteros"

"Genial, he pasado de ser 'la princesa abeja' de Degrassi, en el mosquetero de Fiona Coyne" dijo Holly J sacándola la lengua.

"Has pasado a un puesto mejor" dijo Bianca bromeando.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Adam chocando su puño con el de Bianca.

"Me amáis, lo sé"

"Sí, –dijo Adam- pero también amo que mi madre no me mate, así que –agarró del brazo a Becky- nos vamos a Inglés chicas"

"¡Adiós chicos!" dijeron al unísono.

"Hoy veo a alguien quitándole la camisa al Casanova" bromeó Bianca.

"Voy a violar a Adam" dijo Fiona riéndose.

"No seas bruta, ya sabes que le duele el cuerpo por la cirugía, viólalo más tarde" dijo Holly J.

"Compadezco al Casanova, tiene una novia que le encanta su toque" dijo Bianca dándole un codazo juguetón a Fiona.

"Si supieras lo que hacen ellos cuando no estamos en el condominio…"

"¡Holly J!"

"Uno de estos días, tu madre te pillará con Adam 'echándote una mano'" dijo riéndose.

"¡Holly J!"

"Fiona, no niegues que ella tiene razón"

"No lo niego… pero no digáis esto en medio del pasillo del instituto"

"Vas a tener que acostumbrarte Coyne" dijo Bianca yéndose a su clase.

"Ella tiene razón"

"Lo sé, pero a lo mejor si alguien lo escucha, pueden hacerle bromas de mal gusto, ya sabes a qué me refiero…"

"Es verdad… ¿Adam ha dejado de hacerse daño?" dijo Holly J sacando su libro Química.

"Sí, tal vez suene raro, pero siempre intento ver si tiene alguna marca nueva mirando disimuladamente"

"¿No confías en él?"

"Confío en él, pero…-"

"Crees que volverá a repetirlo a pesar de que te lo haya prometido" continuó Holly J.

"Sí…"

"Tienes que intentarlo Fi, si Adam es feliz, no volverá a hacerlo, si no lo es, pensará en ello"

"Siempre intento lo que él quiere, sentirse como un hombre"

"¿Y eso funciona?"

"Desde el día en que me lo prometió, nunca lo he visto triste"

"Tú le haces feliz"

"Eso espero, sólo quiero que no vuelva a volver a hacer eso nunca más"

"Tienes que dejar de frustrarte, hazlo mejor en Química" dijo riéndose.

"Te odio" dijo dándole un codazo juguetón.

* * *

Fiona salió por las grandes puertas de Degrassi sin ver a Adam sentado en las escaleras, _raro_, pensó, incluso cuando ella tardaba media hora en salir, él siempre esperaba por ella, _¿tal vez esté en su taquilla?_ con eso se dirigió a su taquilla sin éxito de encontrarlo. Escuchó el sonido de música, sonaba como un bajo.

Pasó por el aula de Música observando cómo su novio tocaba un instrumento, _¿desde cuándo sabe tocar el bajo?_

"Gracias, esto, um… –dijo un chico- ¿Adam Torres?"

"Ese soy yo"

"Tocas realmente bien el bajo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas practicando?"

"Aproximadamente un año"

"Tienes buenos recursos tío, en la banda necesito a alguien como tú, eres oficialmente un miembro de WhisperHug"

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Uh…"

"Perdona, soy Mo, el otro miembro del grupo, toca el violonchelo, se llama Maya. Aún necesitamos dos componentes, pero, estaremos en contacto tío" dijo chocando el puño con Adam.

"Gracias –dijo Adam saliendo por la puerta chocándose con Fiona- oh, perdona princesa, ¿estás bien?"

"Ahora sí –dijo sonriendo- así que, ¿estás en una banda?"

"Sí, ahora no tendré que esperar a Drew siempre después de clase"

"Pero… tendremos poco tiempo para nosotros…" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Necesitas eso. Necesitas tener tiempo para ti y estudiar Fiona, necesitas recuperar Historia, y yo te quito tiempo. Menos tiempo juntos, podremos soportarlo" dijo sonriendo.

"Odio cuando tienes razón en estas cosas"

"Odias que tenga razón en todo"

"Tonto" dijo sacándole la lengua.

"Oh, ¿yo soy el tonto?" dijo acercando su cara a la de Fiona.

"No sé, puede que sí" acercó sus labios a los de él.

"Si no queréis tener una retención por PDA, separaros chicos" dijo la Srta. Oh.

"Sí Srta. Oh" dijeron al unísono.

"Bueno… ¿quieres venir a cenar esta noche en mi casa?"

"¿En tu casa?"

"Sí, mi mamá está todos los días diciéndome que te lo pregunte, así que, ¿quieres venir?"

"Por supuesto, tu madre por fin se olvidará de mi imagen en la noche de las Vegas"

"Desearía haber estado allí para verte –Fiona le dio un codazo- para ver lo hermosa que debías estar princesa" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo la testosterona contigo Adam Torres?" dijo seductoramente.

"Hacer que se vuelvan locas mis hormonas básicamente"

"Vas a tener que controlarlas príncipe"

"¿Cómo controlar algo que quiero?" dijo bromeando.

"Tonto" dijo dándole una bofetada suave.

"Tú amas a este tonto"

"Por supuesto que sí"

Adam sintió una vibración en el bolsillo y sacó el móvil viendo un mensaje de su madre.

"Tengo que irme, mi mamá está esperándome fuera, ¿te veo esta noche princesa?"

"Sí mi príncipe" dijo dándole un beso suave en los labios.

Punto de vista de Fiona

Vi cómo Adam se despedía de mí con la mano antes de entrar en el coche, su espalda parecía más ancha gracias a la testosterona, y más sexy.

"¿Lista para irnos?" dijo Bianca acompañada de Becky.

"¿Uh?"

"El taxi nos está esperando" dijo señalando el coche.

"Oh, sí"

Las chicas y yo nos subimos en el taxi llegando hasta el condominio. Pagué al taxista, y fui con las chicas adentro dejando mi bolso en mi cama y tumbándome en ella. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Adam y estudiar Historia, he estado sacando cincos y cuatros en la asignatura, el primer trimestre lo aprobé por suerte, y no puedo jugármela así.

Agarré de mi bolso el libro, y lo abrí por la página donde se encontraba la Primera Guerra Mundial. Siempre odié la Historia, no quería leer sobre guerras y gente muerta, ni sobre el Tratado de Brest-Litovsk o el Tratado de Versalles. Dios, esto es horrible, preferiría estar limpiando la casa, ew tampoco, qué asco…

"¡Hey Fiona! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡En la habitación Bianca!"

"Oh, ¿estás estudiando?"

"La Primera Guerra Mundial" dije con cara aburrida.

"Qué mierda, ¿vas a estar todo el día estudiando?"

"Por supuesto que no. Después tendré una cena en la casa Torres" dije sonriendo.

"¿Una cena con el Casanova y los Torres? Procura ganarte a su madre" dijo sacándome la lengua.

"Sí… tengo que hacer que se quite esa imagen de mí"

"Pues no te pongas ningún corsé"

"Ja, muy divertido, llevaré un vestido de azul oscuro para darle inocencia"

"¿Te refieres al que lleva un escote que llega hasta los pezones?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! El que está ahí en la silla" dije señalándolo.

"Eso parece mejor que el otro"

"Y más elegante, espero que no me haga una ronda de preguntas"

"Estás hablando de Audra Torres, ¿en serio crees que no va a hacerlo?" dijo riéndose.

"Oh Dios mío… me quiero morir" dije pegando el libro a mi cara.

"Relájate, muérete después de encargar la cena"

"Te vas a comer el libro" dije dándole con el libro en el brazo.

"¿El de Historia? No gracias, es muy gordo"

"A ti te gusta lo gordo" dije riéndome.

"No siempre –se rio- me voy con Becky de compras, ¿te quieres apuntar?"

"Adam dice que necesito estudiar, y tiene razón"

"El Casanova sabe cómo tener razón –ella dijo sonriendo- adiós Coyne"

Me quedé aburrida estudiando historia durante una hora y media cuando recibí un mensaje de Adam.

**A: La cena será a las nueve, ¿te parece buena hora?**

Miré la hora en mi móvil viendo que tenía una hora antes de llegar a su casa y enfrentarme a la Sra. Torres.

**F: Es una hora perfecta príncipe.**

Dejé mi libro al lado y me puse el vestido mirándome al espejo, podría llegar a hacer juego con los ojos de Adam si tuviera otro tono de color. Fui al baño para arreglar mi pelo, ¿rizarlo? No, ¿un moño? No, ¿peinarme a un lado? No… Dios, ¿cómo lo pongo? Espera, ya sé, ¡liso! Adam nunca me ha visto con el pelo liso, sólo mis padres y Declan me vieron así.

Cogí el alisador de pelo y lo fui planchando poco a poco. Casi me quemo un dedo por despiste, ahora recuerdo por qué había dejado de alisarlo…

Agarré las llaves cerrando la puerta y subiéndome al último taxi que quedaba disponible. Le dije la dirección, y en diez minutos estaba en la residencia de la familia Torres. Salí del taxi pagando al conductor y respirando lentamente para relajarme. Tranquila Fiona, tú puedes hacer esto, sólo sé tú con la Sra. Torres al igual que lo eres con Adam, y todo irá bien… creo…

Me acerqué a la puerta tocando el timbre. En cuestión de segundos, abrió la puerta un hombre con una sonrisa amable en su cara.

"Tú debes ser Fiona, ¿la novia de Adam verdad? –asentí con una sonrisa en mi cara- yo soy Omar, el padre de Adam y Drew"

"Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Torres" se acercó a mí dándome dos besos en la mejilla.

"Hija, puedes llamarme Omar" dijo dándome espacio para entrar en la casa.

El padre parecía un hombre muy entrañable y buena persona.

Me fijé en que Adam y Drew estaban bien vestidos, y aun así, jugaban al 'Call Of Duty'. Ni con un esmoquin son capaces de dejar de jugar a los videojuegos por un segundo, no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a los dos hermanos Torres.

Me acerqué adonde se encontraba Audra cocinando lo que parecían ser spaghetti.

"Eso huele muy bien Sra. Torres" dije sonriendo.

"Madre mía Fiona –dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón- me asustaste"

"Perdone, no era mi intención asustarla" dije mordiéndome el labio.

"Puedes llamarme Audra cariño –dijo sonriendo, ¿acababa de sonreírme?- me alegro de que hayas venido"

"Gracias por invitarme Sra. Torres –me dio una mirada- Audra, quería decir Audra, es la costumbre"

"No pasa nada, es la ventaja que tiene siendo una hija de diplomáticos ¿no?"

De repente sentí un par de manos en mis hombros, me giré mirando a esos profundos ojos que tenía Adam.

"Hey, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace poco, no quería sacarte de tu juego"

"Si no está con los videojuegos, está con los cómics" dijo su madre.

"¡Mamá!"

"Es verdad –me reí del tono que puso su madre al decir eso- la cena estará en un rato"

"Vale mamá" dijo agarrando mi mano llevándome al sofá.

"Hey Fiona, ¿preparada para la ronda de preguntas de nuestra madre?" dijo Drew riéndose.

"Me he mentalizado para eso"

"Puedes estar tranquila –dijo Adam poniéndome una mano en la cara- todo va a estar bien Fi. Ven conmigo" dijo llevándome al jardín.

"Esta noche está bonita"

"Pero no tanto como tú" dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cadera y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Sabes? –dije girándome para mirar a Adam- soy muy afortunada de estar contigo"

"Y yo hacía mucho tiempo que no era feliz"

"Hey Adam, Fiona –nos giramos para ver a Drew- la cena ya está lista"

"Bueno, hora de la verdad"

Entré agarrada de la mano de Adam, y sentándome entre los hermanos, y enfrente de sus padres.

"Hm, spaghetti Carbonara ¡squisito!" dijo su padre.

"Papá, a veces creo que te emocionas demasiado con la comida italiana que cocina mamá" dijo Drew.

"Ha ragione" dijo Adam.

"¿Desde cuándo vosotros dos sabéis italiano?" preguntó su madre.

"Desde que en los cómics de Adam también aparecen comentarios en italiano"

"Eso significa que lees los cómics que compra Adam" dijo su padre sonriendo.

"¡No! –dijo mordiéndose el labio- en algunos videojuegos lo veo…"

"Bueno, bueno, –dijo Audra- ya vale de cómics y videojuegos, ¿os recuerdo que hay una invitada?"

"Imposible no recordarlo" dijo Adam sujetándome la mano debajo de la mesa provocando que me sonrojara.

"Cuéntanos Fiona –comenzó su padre- ¿en qué Grado estás?"

"En el Grado 12"

"Eso significa que te gradúas este año ¿no?"

"Si consigo las notas que me exigen, sí"

"Y, ¿en qué tienes pensado trabajar?" preguntó su madre.

"En ser diseñadora"

"¿Piensas diseñar aquí en Toronto?"

Sentí cómo la mano de Adam se tensaba ante la pregunta.

"Bueno, en principio sí, no tengo pensado salir del país"

"Parece que ya tienes planeado quedarte aquí"

"Me gusta estar aquí –miré a Adam- mucho"

El resto de la cena fue bastante agradable, mejor de lo que yo creía, pensé que la madre de Adam y Drew iba a preguntarme hasta estallar, pero al final fue hasta divertido cenar y escuchar historias de ellos de hace unos años.

Subí a la habitación con Adam dejando la puerta abierta.

"¿Crees que ahora tu madre tendrá un pensamiento mejor de mí?" le pregunté frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

"Supongo que sí" dijo mirando al suelo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Te vas a ir?" él dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Quieres que me vaya ya?"

"No es eso, me refiero a… cuando te gradúes, ¿te irás del país?"

"No tengo pensando salir del país Adam"

"Eso dices ahora"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dije empezando a enfadarme.

"Que te acabarás yendo, y tendremos que romper"

"Tú no sabes lo qué pasará en unos meses Adam. Yo te amo" dije acercándome a él acariciando sus brazos suavemente.

"Perdona… no quería comportarme como un imbécil"

"Está bien Adam, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no hay por qué volver oscura esta noche"

"Soy un idiota"

"No. Eres mi idiota –dije dándole un beso esquimal- tengo que irme, no quiero despertar a las chicas cuando llegue al condominio"

"Te veo mañana princesa"

"Y yo a ti príncipe"

* * *

Llegué al condominio con una sonrisa en mi cara, estaba tan contenta de que la cena saliera tan bien. Audra no tendría por qué pensar mal de mí otra vez.

Iba a dejar mi bolso en mi habitación, cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba desordenado. Los sofás estaban al revés, algunos vasos estaban tirados por el suelo y rotos, ¿qué demonios?

"Así que tú eres Fiona" dijo un chico.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?"

"Soy el hermano de Becky, y vengo a llevármela. ¡Sácala de esta puta puerta!" gritó amenazante.

"¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!"

"¿O qué? –dijo acercándose a mí- ¿Me vas a obligar? ¿Vas a llamar a tu pequeño monstruo?"

"¡Tú eres el monstruo!"

"Me da igual tener que ponerle la mano encima a una mujer, o abres la puerta para que me lleve a Becky, o la destrozo"

"Sal de aquí ahora mismo antes de que llame a la policía" dije sacando el móvil.

"Tú no vas a llamar a nadie zorra –se acercó a mí quitándome el móvil y tirándolo al suelo- ahora, ¡abre la puerta!" dijo agarrándome del cuello. Sonó el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose.

"¡Luke suéltala!"

Luke me empujó contra la pared haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza con fuerza y deslizándome al suelo.

"¡Bianca dame a mi hermana!"

"Vete, o te rompo la cabeza" dijo ella levantando un bate de béisbol.

"Becky, ¡enciérrate en la habitación!" grité. Bianca golpeó a Luke en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"No hace falta" dijo Bianca.

"¿Está… muerto?"

"Becky, sé cómo golpear, y no quiero ir a la cárcel –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa- voy a sacarlo fuera de aquí" dijo agarrando a Luke.

"Hey… –dijo Becky acercándose a mí- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí… fue un golpe tonto, estoy bien" dije levantándome lentamente.

"Fiona…-" interrumpí a Becky.

"Voy a acostarme, estaré mejor mañana" dije cerrando la puerta.

Punto de vista general

Fiona estuvo toda la noche con náuseas, se levantaba para intentar vomitar, pero siempre parecían falsas alarmas. Ella sentía que cada vez que se levantaba se le volvía borrosa la visión. _Puta cabeza_.

"¡Despierta Fifi!" dijo Becky.

"Ugh… ¿ya es por la mañana?" dijo levantándose.

"Um, te ves horrible" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"¿Gracias?" preguntó sarcástica.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir clase"

Fiona trató de concentrar su visión para poder ver, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más le dolía la cabeza, y, aun así, seguía viendo borroso.

Las chicas entraron en Degrassi dejando a Fiona en su taquilla mientras colocaba sus cosas, _¡no puedo soportarlo más!_ Se deslizó en el suelo presionando sus manos contra su cabeza, cada vez le dolía más. Sintió algo húmedo en sus manos, se las miró, y vio sangre "¿qué demonios..?" se rozó en donde creía que estaba sangrando y se volvió a mirar las manos "¿me sangran los oídos?" se miró las manos con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué decir.

"Hey Fiona, hoy has llegado muy… ¿eso es sangre? –exclamó Holly J corriendo a su lado- ¿estás sangrando por los oídos? –vio cómo Fiona movía sus labios sin conseguir decir nada- Fiona tranquilízate, voy a llevarte a la enfermería"

Holly J intentó levantarla, pero Fiona sentía débiles sus piernas cayendo de rodillas al suelo "Fiona, ¡Fiona!" gritó Holly J levantándola con fuerza agarrándola por la cintura "¡por favor ayuda!" Fiona cada vez sangraba más, y Holly J se estaba preocupando demasiado. La arrastró hasta la enfermería dándole una patada fuerte a la puerta para abrirla.

"Vaya manera de entrar aquí –dijo la enfermera dándose la vuelta- ¡oh Dios mío! ¿qué le ha pasado?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡le sangran los oídos y no sé por qué!"

"Relájate, vamos a ponerla en la camilla –la tumbaron sin oír ni una sola palabra de Fiona- ¿por qué crees que te sangran los oídos y tienes debilidad en las piernas? –Fiona no respondió, ni siquiera la miró- Holly J, ¿crees que ha recibido algún golpe recientemente en la cabeza?"

"No estoy segura… Becky y Bianca me contaron que hubo un altercado anoche en el condominio, una discusión con el hermano de Becky pero…"

"¿Sabes si su hermano es violento?"

"Luke no es nada agradable que digamos…"

"Si ella se ha llevado un golpe en la cabeza por culpa de Luke, y resulta ser grave, debe denunciarlo. Los golpes en la cabeza pueden llegar a ser muy graves, hasta el punto de poder llegar a entrar en un coma, el cráneo es una zona muy delicada del cuerpo, tanto incluso como el corazón"

"¿La llevamos a un hospital?"

"Sí, es mejor asegurarse, ve a avisar al Sr. Simpson y a sus padres de a dónde vamos a llevarla"

Holly J fue corriendo al despacho del Sr. Simpson mientras la enfermera llamaba a una ambulancia para Fiona.

Holly J no se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado encima de un chico mientras se dirigía al despacho.

"Woah, hey Holly J"

"Oh, ¿Adam? ¡Adam!"

"¡Argh! ¡Pero no me grites en la cara!"

"Perdona –dijo levantándose- tienes que ir a la enfermería urgentemente"

"Um, ¿tengo sangre o algo?" dijo riéndose.

"No, tú no, pero Fiona sí, tengo que avisar al Sr. Simpson, ¡vete para allí ya!"

Adam se quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Holly J, _¿Fiona está sangrando?_

Se dirigió hasta la enfermería sin llamar a la puerta para ver a su novia sangrando y con cara de shock.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" dijo acercándose a Fiona.

"Adam…"

"¡Por qué está aquí!"

"La trajo Holly J, al parecer, la empujaron contra algo duro ayer, y estos parecen ser los síntomas que está teniendo"

"Sabes quién le hizo esto" no lo preguntaba, exigía la respuesta.

"Quédate aquí con ella y conmigo, no es tiempo de peleas, tú novia se encuentra mal"

"Tienes razón"

"Deberías irte a clase Adam"

"No, quiero quedarme con ella"

"He llamado a Stella, la chica que me sustituye cuando no estoy. Yo iré al hospital con ella, tengo tu número, te avisaré si algo le pasa, puedes confiar en mí"

Adam no estaba seguro de si irse o no, quería estar con Fiona, pero no iba a estar bien viendo a su novia en el estado en el que estaba.

"Está bien, pero en cualquier cambio que tenga Fiona, llámame por favor"

"No te preocupes, lo haré –escucharon el sonido de una sirena a distancia- vete a clase Adam"

Adam asintió rozando su mano en la mejilla de Fiona, ella lo miró, pero no dijo nada, su mirada aún estaba en estado de shock. Salió por la puerta con los puños apretados, si encontraba a la persona que le hizo esto a Fiona, se iba a arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

* * *

Adam estuvo nervioso en todas sus clases, su pierna se movía más rápido cada vez que miraba la hora en su móvil.

En cuanto oyó el timbre, salió corriendo de su sitio para buscar a Becky y Bianca, _ellas saben, y no me dijeron nada_, frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento.

"¡Chicas!" gritó con una expresión enfadada en su cara.

"Hey Adam, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Bianca.

"¿Qué pasa? –dijo apretando los puños- Fiona está sangrando, alguien se lo hizo, vosotras lo sabéis, ¡y no me lo habéis dicho!" golpeó la taquilla con el puño.

"Adam tranquilízate" –dijo Becky agarrando suavemente el puño de Adam.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Fiona está sangrando por los oídos!"

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"Joder, esto es por culpa del golpe de Luke"

"¿Luke?"

"Mi hermano la empujó contra la pared, y se golpeó la cabeza…"

"¡Y por qué nadie me dijo nada!"

"Fiona dijo que se encontraba bien, y no queríamos preocuparte si no estábamos seguras…"

"Me da igual, es mi novia, y si le pasa algo, aunque no sea grave, quiero saberlo"

"Lo sentimos –dijo Bianca- nosotras no queríamos… ¿adónde vas? ¡quedan dos clases!"

"¡Me da igual! ¡me voy a ver a Fiona!"

"No deberíamos dejarlo solo, como él encuentre a tu hermano, alguien más acabará en un hospital, aparte de Fiona"

"Tienes razón, vamos"

* * *

**Wow, la ira de Adam empieza a salir, y alguien tiene que pagar por ello ¿no? Por otra parte, Fiona está herida, pero por ahora no sabréis si es grave, o no, a veces hay que esperar (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí teneeeeeemos, el capítulo cinco. Se me pasó un poco el tiempo (oops xD), pero siempre actualizaré aunque me pueda llevar un año, no pienso abandonar una historia.**

**Negrita~Mensajes, llamadas, etc…**

_Cursiva~Pensamientos_

Degrassi no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera, Adam Torres no haría el mes que viene, un año desde que murió.

¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡Alerta de spoiler!

Si no habéis visto 'The fault in our stars' ('bajo la misma estrella' en español), os recomiendo mejor verla antes de leer el capítulo, si es que no queréis que os joda el final xD. Advertidos estáis, después a mí no me echéis la culpa xD.

* * *

Punto de vista de Adam

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, ¡tiene que ser una puta pesadilla!

Abrí de una patada las puertas de la entrada de Degrassi ganándome la mirada de todos los que se encontraban alrededor del sitio. Me daba igual que me miraran, yo sólo quería ir a ver a Fiona, y después matar a Luke Baker, ¿quién me lo iba a impedir?

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar indicando que tenía un mensaje de la enfermera. Empecé a correr a la dirección que me había enviado evitando chocar con la gente, y si lo hacía, me daba igual, lo mío era importante, lo de ellos sólo era andar lentos.

Entré empujando con fuerza las puertas del hospital y acercándome al mostrador.

"¿En qué habitación se encuentra Fiona Coyne?"

"La Srta. Coyne se encuentra en la habitación doscientos diecisiete en el quinto piso. Ahora no podrá pasar a verla si no es usted familiar"

Murmuré un 'me da igual', y recorrí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación doscientos diecisiete. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero podía observar a Fiona dormida, a un chico joven más o menos de su misma edad, y a un médico hablando con él. Golpeé la puerta y entré en la habitación mirando a Fiona.

"Perdone, ¿es usted un familiar de la Srta. Coyne?" yo no respondí, simplemente me acerqué a ella.

"¿Le importaría dejarnos a solas?" dijo el chico.

"En absoluto, con permiso" dijo el enfermero saliendo de la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

"Obviamente tú no eres un familiar de los Coyne –lo miré atentamente- así que… ¿te vas a presentar?"

"Yo… -dije quebrando mi voz- yo soy su novio…" dije rascándome la nuca.

"Oh, ¿tú eres Adam? –asentí- yo soy Declan, el hermano de Fiona. Holly J me llamó diciéndome que se encontraba aquí y vine tan rápido como pude"

"¿Qué te dijo el médico? ¿se encuentra bien? ¿está grave?" pregunté nerviosamente.

"Según me ha comentado, ha estado sangrando por los oídos, tiene las piernas débiles, y dolores de cabeza intensos… ¿sabes cómo ha llegado a esta situación?"

"¿No te lo ha dicho el médico? ¿o Holly J?"

"Sé cómo ha sido, pero quiero decir quién ha sido el causante que ha provocado que mi hermana esté en este hospital, ahora mismo"

"Luke Baker la empujó, y se dio contra la pared"

"Luke Baker ¿eh? ¿también estudia en Degrassi? –asentí- ¿sabes la dirección de dónde vive? –asentí de nuevo mientras él se acercaba a mí- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo acabas de hacer" dije sonriendo, él esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Amas a Fiona?"

"Por supuesto, no dudes de ello"

"Muy bien. Tú y yo vamos a darle una lección a Luke Baker. A las mujeres no se las toca, y menos si se trata de mi hermana y también tu novia"

"Pero… ¿no debería quedarse alguien con Fiona?" dije en un tono preocupado.

"Mi madre se quedará aquí después, mientras nosotros estamos haciendo algo importante" dijo sonriéndome y sacándome de la habitación hasta meterme en su coche.

"¿Esto no es arriesgado?"

"Esto es solo arriesgado para Luke Baker, ¿sabes si ahora estará en casa? –miré la hora en mi móvil viendo que ya habían terminado las clases, lo miré asintiendo- bien, seguramente lo pillaremos de camino, va a pagar por lo que ha hecho"

"Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno, él ha hecho daño físico a mi hermana, así que, él también recibirá daño físico" dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

Sin más dilación, Declan arrancó el coche mientras nos dirigíamos por la calle donde vivían los Baker. Vimos a un grupo de chicos vestidos con las sudaderas del equipo de Hockey. Le dije a Declan que entre ellos se encontraba Luke, y que debíamos esperar a que él se encontrara solo para atacar.

"Genial, ahora él está solo" dijo sonriéndome.

Declan y yo salimos del coche acercándonos por detrás de Luke. Cuando vimos que nos acercábamos a un callejón, Declan lo agarró, y lo empujó contra esa dirección, provocando que Luke se golpeara contra un contenedor de basura.

"Ugh, joder, ¡qué coño te pasa!" dijo mirando hacia nosotros.

"Oh, preguntas que '¿qué me pasa?' –dijo Declan sonriendo maliciosamente- pasa que tú has mandado a mi hermana a un hospital, ¡eso pasa desgraciado!"

"Vaya Torres –dijo ahora mirándome a mí mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara- ¿tienes que mandar al hermano de tu novia para que me pegue? Eso es muy bajo teniendo en cuenta que eres una 'chica'"

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó Declan mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Mi cara se encontraba caliente por cómo estaba el ambiente, Declan era capaz de pegarle a Luke, y yo estaba quieto mientras me insultaba ¿qué demonios me pasa?

Aparté estos pensamientos de mi mente, y me acerqué a donde se encontraba Luke tendido en el suelo agarrándose la cara y gruñendo de dolor "venga Adam, dale una patada fuerte" no lo pensé, empecé a patear la cara de Luke mientras él gritaba de dolor. Ahora sabes lo que se siente, hijo de puta.

"¡Adam! ¡Adam! –sentí que alguien me agarraba de los brazos- ¡es suficiente! ¡vámonos de aquí antes de nos pillen!"

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve pegando a Luke, había dejado de gritar de dolor.

"¿Yo… lo he matado?"

"No, solo estará inconsciente, no te preocupes de él, vámonos ya mismo para el hospital –dijo tirando de mi brazo- mi madre ya ha debido de llegar"

Corrimos hasta el coche mirando que no había nadie por la calle para ver si alguien podría encontrarse con Luke sangrando "¿crees que deberíamos llamar una ambulancia?" "¿ambulancia? Ese hijo de puta no se merece ni el oxígeno que respira"

Puso el motor en marcha dirigiéndonos nuevamente al hospital. Podía observar que Declan sudaba, podía ser por el remordimiento de lo que le hicimos a Luke, dejándolo allí solo…

Declan estacionó el coche delante del hospital.

"Por cierto –dijo mientras ambos subíamos las escaleras- lo que acaba de pasar, no se lo cuentes a nadie, no a Holly J, no a Fiona, no a tu familia, ni tampoco me lo nombres a mí, hay que disimular" dijo él chocando suavemente su puño contra mi hombro mientras entrábamos en la habitación donde se encontraba Fiona y su madre agarrándole la mano.

"Hola mamá" dijo Declan acercándose a ella mientras la abrazaba.

"Oh Dios mío Declan" dijo mientras sollozaba.

"Tranquila mamá –dijo separándose del abrazo- Fiona se pondrá bien, ya sabes lo que ella dice siempre"

"Vosotros nunca os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente" dijeron ambos al unísono mientras sonreían.

"Oh, ¿y este chico, Declan?"

"Es Adam, el novio de Fiona. Adam, ésta es mi madre, Laura Coyne"

"Es un placer conocerla Sra. Coyne" dije esbozando una sonrisa.

"El placer es mío –levanté una ceja- Fiona nos ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía muchas de conocer a la persona que la hacía tan feliz" dijo esto último sonriendo.

"Voy a buscar varios macchiatos" dijo Declan saliendo por la puerta.

"Oh Dios mío… cómo ella ha llegado hasta este límite –dijo sacando un pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de nuevo de sus ojos- con lo buena que es… no sé cómo alguien sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi hija"

Me acerqué a la Sra. Coyne pasando mi mano por su hombro acariciándolo suavemente y dándole una sonrisa débil mientras ella derramaba unas pocas lágrimas más que brotaban lentamente de sus ojos.

"Fiona es una gran hija" dije mirando a la Sra. Coyne.

"¿En serio...?"

Tanto Laura como yo giramos nuestra cabeza en dirección a la voz femenina que acababa de hablar.

"¿Cariño…?"

"¿Mamá…?" preguntó Fiona abriendo los ojos lentamente.

"¡Oh Dios mío cariño!" dijo la Sra. Coyne abrazándola suavemente.

"Tranquila mamá… estoy bien… créeme…" dijo Fiona con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"¿Te duele algo? ¿puedes mover todas las partes de tu cuerpo? ¿sientes que vas a volver a sangrar…?-" Fiona la interrumpió.

"Me siento perfectamente mamá… confía en mí" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"Aquí traigo los… ¡Fi! –gritó Declan emocionado dejando los macchiato en una mesa y corriendo a abrazar a su hermana- ¡estás despierta hermanita!"

"Sí… y a este paso sorda" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Perdona… –dijo saliendo del abrazo- ¿cómo te encuentras Fi?"

"¿Tú también? –dijo sonriendo- me encuentro perfectamente, no tenéis que preocuparos más"

Fiona desvió su atención a mí con una mirada suave, yo lo único que podía hacer era imitar su expresión. No tenía palabras para este momento.

Declan y Laura se dieron cuenta de nuestra conexión, y decidieron retirarse de la habitación.

"Hey… estuve muy preocupado por…-" no pude terminar mi frase. Fiona me impedía seguir hablando al ponerme un dedo en la boca indicando que me callara.

"No quiero escuchar por tercera vez en menos de una hora cuánto se ha preocupado alguien por mí –dijo riéndose provocando que la sonriera- deja de sonreírme y bésame ya" dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y acercándome a ella hundiéndome en un profundo y tierno beso.

Para unos sería sólo un beso, pero yo me quedaría toda la vida besándola. Minutos atrás estaba preocupado preguntándome si Fiona se encontraba bien, y ahora ella me había robado un beso en toda mi cara.

"Dios… quiero irme de aquí ya… no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero me quiero ir ya, huele demasiado a hospital" dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, yo también quiero que estés ya en tu condominio pero… –fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil recibiendo un mensaje- uh, es Mo, dice que en la banda ya están todos los componentes y que se pasó todo el día buscándome y también los integrantes del grupo, pero no me encontraron" dije sacándole la lengua a Fiona.

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Que… tenemos ensayo esta tarde en treinta minutos"

"Deberías salir para allá, no deberías llegar tarde en tu primer día de ensayo con la banda"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Muy segura –dijo pasándome la mano por la mejilla- puedes ir Adam. Mi madre y mi hermano están aquí, y hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, necesitamos ponernos al día"

"Entonces… ¿no te molestará que vaya…?"

"Por supuesto que no tonto"

Pasé mi mano por su pelo y la besé cariñosamente.

* * *

Entré en el aula de música encontrándome con Mo, un chico, y dos chicas.

"Y… ahí está el bajista, al menos llegas a tiempo –dijo poniendo su mochila en una silla- oh, bien, chicos, él es Adam, y Adam, esta chica es Maya –dijo señalando a una chica rubia con gafas- ella toca el violonchelo, esta es Imogen –señaló a una chica con dos coletas y también con gafas- toca la batería, y este es Zig –señaló a un chico de pelo negro- toca la guitarra, y será el principal vocalista. Así que… ¿quedó todo claro?" dijo Mo mirando a cada uno de nosotros.

"¡Por supuesto que sí Mo Mashkour!" exclamó Imogen, vaya, esta chica parecía muy enérgica, espero que no rompa la batería…

Mo se quedó con cara de perplejo, hasta que Zig chasqueó sus dedos delante de él con una sonrisa tonta haciendo que él volviera en sí.

"Uh… ¿empezamos con el ensayo…?" preguntó Maya tímidamente.

"¿Oh? Ah, sí, poneros en vuestros puestos para empezar a ensayar. Tenéis las partituras en esa mesa –dijo señalándola- yo voy a preparar la batería para Imogen"

"Mientras esperamos a Mo, ¿qué tal si nos conocemos un poco?" dijo Imogen con una sonrisa.

"Um, yo estoy de acuerdo" dije esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡Bien! –dijo aplaudiendo, vale, estoy empezando a tener miedo de esta chica…- soy Imogen Moreno y estoy en el Grado 11, ¿vosotros?"

Sí, me estoy empezando a asustar con tanta alegría…

"Okay, iré yo ahora. Soy Zig Novak y estoy en el Grado 8" dijo dándole un codazo a la rubia para que hablara ella.

"Uh, um, yo soy Maya Matlin y al igual que Zig, estoy en el Grado 8"

Entonces todos me miraron a mí, odio cuando tanta gente me mira…

"Bueno, um, yo soy Adam Torres y estoy en el Grado 10"

"Y yo en el Grado 11, por eso Imogen se sabía mi apellido" dijo palmeando su hombro.

"Y parece que Adam Torres es el único del grupo de Grado 10" dijo Imogen haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

"¿Vale? –dijo Mo poniéndose al lado del teclado- ¿listos para ensayar?"

Woah. Era todo lo que podía decir. Se podría decir que todos nos compenetramos en el grupo en el ensayo. Zig tenía una buena voz a la hora de cantar, era bastante buena en realidad.

"Cualquiera diría que ya habíamos ensayado antes" dije sonriendo.

"Ya, era como si lleváramos tiempo juntos" dijo Maya.

"Okay chicos, ir a la… –dijo pasando páginas del cuaderno de partituras- ah, aquí está, a la página diecisiete, vamos a interpretar covers. Zig, ¿conoces esa canción?"

"Um, sí, me la sé, pero… tendría que cambiar de guitarra para que suene mejor, ¿no crees?"

"Sí, será mejor de esa forma, ahí hay una guitarra acústica"

"Vale, ¿empiezo?"

"Casi, ¿os habéis fijado en las letras que hay delante de algunas estribillos? –todos asentimos- muy bien, la 'A' es que Adam, te tocará cantar esa parte, la 'M' de Maya, y la 'Z' de Zig, en el estribillo cantaréis los tres juntos así que, cuando quieras Zig, puedes empezar"

"(A) Untouchable like a distant diamond sky. I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why. I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you.

(M) Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun. And when you're close, I feel like coming undone.

(A;M;Z) In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream, it's like a million little stars spelling out your name, you gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together, come on, come on, little taste of heaven…"

* * *

"Woah, eso sonó genial" dijo Zig.

"Zigmund Novak tiene razón" dijo Imogen con una risilla.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"Intuición femenina" definitivamente, esta chica me da miedo…

Punto de vista de Fiona

"…si todo sigue como ahora, podría irse mañana Srta. Coyne, pero aún queremos que se quede en el hospital para estar seguros, con estos síntomas hay que estar muy atentos"

"Muchas gracias Dr. Patrick" dijo mi madre, él asintió y salió por la puerta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar aquí?" pregunté.

"Oh, ¿ya nos quieres echar?" dijo Declan poniendo una mano en el corazón exagerando el gesto provocando que mi madre y yo nos riéramos.

"No, claro que no. Veros ha sido lo mejor desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Desde que empezaste a salir con Adam?" dijo Declan alzando las cejas de manera graciosa.

"¡Declan! ¡No seas tonto!" dije riéndome.

"Pero tu hermano tiene razón, además… –dijo mi madre con una voz tonta- Declan vuelve a Degrassi" dijo sonriendo.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!?" dije mirándolo.

"Así es Fi" dijo sonriéndome.

"Pero, ¿cómo han permitido tu admisión? ¿si estabas cursando en Vanderbilt Prep?"

"Bueno, mamá hizo una pequeña 'donación' a Degrassi, y el Sr. Simpson aceptó encantado" dijo sonriendo.

"Oh Dios mío… echaba tanto de menos compartir clases contigo Decs"

Una vibración en el bolso de mi madre, interrumpió la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

"Perdonad hijos, tengo que irme, Declan, cuida de tu hermana" "descuida mamá" se volvió a mí y me dio un beso en la frente, hizo el mismo gesto con Declan.

"Oh, por cierto Fi, Holly J me dijo que vendría después con unas amigas para saber cómo estás"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no os preocupéis tanto?"

"Ninguna, porque te queremos y nos vamos a preocupar por ti, te guste, o no" dijo sacándome la lengua.

"Todos te queremos" dijo otra voz.

"¿Es dejo solos tortolitos?"

"No tienes que hacer eso Declan"

"Tranquilo Adam, voy a esperar abajo por Holly J y las chicas" dijo chocando puños con Adam.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté.

"¿Hm?"

"El ensayo con el grupo, que cómo ha ido" dijo sonriéndole.

"Bueno, bien, hay una chica y un chico que son del Grado 8, y una chica y un chico del Grado 11"

"Aww, ¿y mi Adam es el único del Grado 10? –él asintió- pero mi Adam es el más guapo" dije poniendo ojos de cachorro mientras él se reía mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"¿Sabes? Ya que después vendrán chicas, y será un momento muy femenino –rodé los ojos con gracia- pues he traído una película que seguro que os gustará"

"¿El qué nos gustará?"

"¡Holly J!" ella vino a mi lado para abrazarme.

"Parece que Coyne está en toda regla" dijo Bianca.

"¿Y en qué momento no lo está?" dijo Chantay causando la risa de todos.

"Eso es verdad –dije sonriendo- hacía tiempo que no teníamos tiempo para estar juntas"

"Los exámenes ocupan casi todo nuestro tiempo" dijo Anya.

"Pero ahora, ¡estamos aquí por ti!" dijo Becky.

"Vaya estímulos que tienes Becky –Becky se rio tapándose la boca- bueno Adam, ¿qué dijiste que nos iba a gustar?"

"Oh, um, cogí una película para que viéramos todos aquí con Fiona"

"Aww ¡eso es tan romántico!" dijeron todas las chicas al unísono, bueno, menos Bianca, ella se quedó con cara de palo ante la emoción de las chicas.

"¿Y qué película trajiste Torres?" preguntó Bianca sentándose en la cama.

"Um, 'bajo la misma estrella'"

"Aww dicen que es una película muy romántica" dijo Anya.

"Eso significa que… ¿queréis que la ponga?" asintieron.

Las chicas se sentaron por diferentes partes de la cama mientras Adam ponía la película en su portátil dejándolo en el centro de la cama donde todos pudiéramos ver. Él se sentó a mi lado agarrando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Tengo que admitir, que ahora mismo, Titanic es mi segunda película favorita, ¿quién pensaría alguna vez que diría yo esto? Es una locura.

Me encanta la parte en la que Augustus y Hazel están donde la casa de dónde vivía la familia de Ana Frank y ella, ese momento fue tan romántico… allí tuvieron su primer beso bajo la mirada de todos los que les rodeaban.

Por un momento, creí que iba a ser un final feliz, pensé que iba a ser un final, ¡tenía que ser un final feliz! Pero no. Igual que en Titanic, muere el chico, poco antes de que termine la película. Piensas que vas a ver un final feliz y llorarás por ello, y empiezas a llorar en cuanto ves que muere uno de los protagonistas. Odio cuando los guionistas joden un final matando a alguien, podría no llorar al final, pero los putos guionistas me han obligado a hacerlo. Muchas gracias, nótese la ironía por favor.

"Oh Dios mío… creo que me he quedado seca de tantas lágrimas que he derramado" dijo Anya secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

"Imposible no llorar… hasta Adam y Bianca lloraron" dijo Chantay.

"No estoy llorando, se me ha metido algo en el ojo" dijo Adam esbozando una sonrisa causando que nos riéramos.

"Venga ya Torres, hasta yo estoy admitiendo que me ha hecho llorar la película" dijo Bianca.

"Bueno, um, nosotras tenemos que irnos" dijo Becky.

"A que lo adivino, ¿exámenes? –asintieron- cómo no, no os matéis estudiando"

"Eso nunca cariño" dijo Bianca riéndose.

"Yo os acompaño chicas" dijo Adam.

"Bueno Fi, ¿mañana saldrás de aquí?" preguntó Holly J.

"Eso espero… odio oler medicina todo el día" dije sonriendo.

"Ahora mismo no huelo nada, tengo la nariz taponada de llorar" dijo riéndose.

"¡Es que fue preciosa la película! –dije poniendo mis manos en mi cara- por cierto, tengo que contarte algo" dije alzando mis cejas.

"¿Debería preocuparme de esa sonrisa que tienes puesta en tu cara?"

"No tonta –dije dándole un empujón suave- es sobre Declan, mañana vuelve a Degrassi" dije sonriéndola.

"¿En serio? –asentí- wow, los hermanos Coyne de nuevo juntos"

"Eso no es todo –me miró entrecerrando los ojos de manera divertida- ¿vais a volver a… retomar vuestra relación?"

"No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa con el tiempo"

"Yo sé que eso pasará" dije riéndome.

"Oh, ¿interrumpo un momento de chicas?" dijo Adam guiñando un ojo. Dios… soy yo, ¿o cada día está más sexy?

"El típico momento que tenemos Fi y yo"

"Sí, cotilleos de chicas" dijo con una risita.

"De mi hermano básicamente" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¡Fi!"

"Es verdad" dije sonriéndola.

Punto de vista general

Adam y Holly J se despidieron de Fiona. Mientras Fiona se encontraba en la habitación del hospital hablando con Declan sobre cómo volver con Holly J, Adam estaba en su casa dejando su mochila colgada en la silla de la cocina.

"Oh Adam, ¿cómo se encuentra Fiona?" dijo su madre.

"Bien, puede que mañana ya la dejen volver a casa" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me alegro mucho por ella –dijo con una sonrisa- cuando se encuentre mejor, sabes que puedes volver a traerla a una cena aquí cuando quieras"

"Eso lo quieres tú" dijo sacándole la lengua.

"Como sea, despierta a tu hermano que se ha quedado dormido en el sofá"

Adam cogió una almohada y se la tiró a la cabeza a Drew, haciendo que él se despierte con cara de embobado "¿Hm? ¿quieres algo Adam?" dijo con voz adormecida "yo nada, mamá me dijo que te despertara" "¿y para qué le haces caso? Ella quiere que hagas eso para que le ayude a poner la mesa para la cena" Audra se puso por la parte de atrás del sofá "Andrew Torres, pasa a poner la mesa" dijo riéndose, Drew rodó los ojos adormecido como pudo, y se levantó a ayudar a su madre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Fiona se despertó lentamente mirando a su alrededor encontrándose con su hermano durmiendo en el sofá que había al lado de su cama, _parece tonto cuando duerme_, pensó esbozando una sonrisa, Declan se despertó viendo cómo su hermana sonreía.

"¿Alguien se ha levantado de buen humor?" preguntó Declan mientras estiraba sus brazos.

"Estaré de mejor humor si el Dr. Patrick me dice que puedo irme ya a casa, y a Degrassi, aunque eso signifique que tenga que ver la cara de Luke 'Gilipollas' Baker" dijo rodando los ojos, Declan se mordió el labio inferior ante la mención de Luke.

"Tranquila, Adam y yo estaremos para protegerte Fi" dijo sonriendo.

"¡Aww! ¡los dos sois tan monos!" un par de toques en la puerta desviaron su conversación.

"Oh, veo que está despierta Srta. Coyne" dijo el Dr. Patrick.

"Sí, lo estoy, uh… ¿viene para decirme que puedo irme a casa? Por favor, dígame que sí, no aguanto un minuto más con olores de medicamentos" el Dr. Patrick se rio de su 'sufrimiento'.

"No ha habido ningún inconveniente en tu sistema en toda la noche, todo ha estado de manera regular, así que eso significa…-" Fiona la interrumpió.

"¿Me puedo ir a casa? –dijo sonriendo, el Dr. Patrick asintió- ¡Dios gracias!" dijo aplaudiendo emocionada.

"Aun así, te recomiendo que esperes a mañana para ir al instituto, descansa un poco antes de tener que volver a utilizar tu cabeza para estudiar" dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Nos vamos a casa hermanita?"

"¡Sí por favor!" dijo saliendo de su cama agarrando ropa para vestirse metiéndose en el baño.

"Nunca pensé que escucharía a Fiona estar feliz por a clases otra vez" dijo sonriendo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

Declan vio cómo su hermana salía del baño con una sonrisa en la cara mientras él cogía su mochila saliendo del hospital metiéndose en el coche con ella dirigiéndose al condominio.

"Dios… –dijo Fiona abriendo la puerta del condominio- estoy tan feliz de estar aquí"

"¿Hola? –dijo una voz- ¡Fiona!"

"¡Becks!" dijo saltando encima de ella en un abrazo.

"Fi, tienes que descansar, y eso significa dejar tus abrazos de eso" dijo su hermano riéndose, ella le dio un codazo suave.

Declan bajó su mano a su bolsillo sacando su móvil que estaba sonando "¿quién es?" preguntó Fiona "oh, es Adam, seguramente preguntando por ti, aún no sabe que estás en casa, pensará que estás durmiendo" dijo sonriendo y yendo al baño para hablar en privado.

"**¿Adam?"**

"**Declan, Luke está en las escaleras de Degrassi con su equipo de Hockey…"**

"**Y… ¿qué pasa con eso?"**

"**He escuchado a un par de ellos diciendo que 'como pillemos a Adam y al otro chico que le hicieron eso, se lo devolverían'…"**

"**¿Dijeron eso? –Adam emitió un sonido como asintiendo- está bien. No te acerques a ellos, quédate lejos de ellos hasta que yo llegue Adam, si son amigos de Luke Baker, no quiero saber de lo que pueden llegar a ser capaces, solo hay que ver sus caras para saber que no son buenas personas"**

"**Está bien… pero no tardes, no quiero que me pillen y que después mi hermano tenga que meterse en la pelea" esto último se notaba que lo decía medio en broma, y medio en serio.**

"**Okay, salgo ahora mismo de aquí"**

Con eso, colgó, cogió su mochila, y salió del condominio despidiéndose de las chicas, _¿quieres jugar? Bueno, entonces juguemos zorra_, pensó esbozando una sonrisa de lado saliendo del condominio.

* * *

**Bueno, he tardado un tiempo, pero aquí estoy actualizando. No me importa tener reviews, favs, o follows, yo actualizo más bien por los views, pero aun así tengo que decir que,**

**gracias a ****Mark**** por su review, me ha animado a hacer más largo el capítulo con más palabras, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo por leer mi historia y valorarla (:**

**La canción que apareció en el capítulo, se llama 'Untouchable' de Taylor Swift.**


End file.
